


Leather Bound and Lit Up

by D_N_Arielle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accurate Kink Negotiation, BDSM, Bottom Shiro, Childhood Friends, Consenual Kink, D/s, Degradation, Dom Keith, Dom/sub, Hance - Freeform, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kink, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Masochistic Shiro, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Online Play, Pet Play, Power Play, Praise, Probably missed some tags sorry, Romellura, SHEITH - Freeform, Sadistic Keith, Sadomasochism, Sub Shiro, Top Keith, alternative universe, electric play, non-sexual little play, rope play, shiro is a good boy, tail plug, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: There was a name for what Keith felt... Sadomasochism, finding pleasure in the pain of others...
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 79





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiteki9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiteki9/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by the absolutely wonderful Seiteki9 with the mere stipulation being that I have fun writing it!
> 
> A lot of the scene experience Keith goes through is drawn from my personal experiences, and although everyone enters and navigates the scene differently, there is really no right or wrong way to do so! Always remember: Safe, Sane, Consensual!
> 
> I want to give an extra special shout out to my beautiful friend Lole for being the best Beta *ever* as well as somehow managing to motivate my lazy ass!!! Love you so so soooo much sweetheart!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ Most of the more intense stuff will be in Part II because I'm a Sadistic MOFO mwahahahahahhaha

Ever since Keith was a child, he knew there was something different about him. He always had this natural level of coldness, his thoughts and actions always calculated before doing anything of note. Losing his father as a teenager hadn’t changed any of that, in fact, it was most likely the catalyst that led to the path Keith currently followed.

He had been uprooted from his life and shipped off to go live with his mother; losing more than just stability, routine, and friendship. He lost that spark of empathy that he was taught to nurture and encouraged to grow. It was now shriveled up and forgotten, somewhere deep inside Keith's psyche. 

It hadn’t taken long for the attractive and mysterious young man to find his way into the BDSM lifestyle, or rather, for the lifestyle to find him. During his first year of college he had seen a demonstration of some pretty vanilla rope play on campus, teaching about the fun sides and dangers of experimenting. From there he had met his type of people, quickly learning what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it. There was a  _ name _ for what Keith felt.

Sadomasochism, finding pleasure in the pain of others, directly or indirectly depending on circumstances. Keith felt as if he could see the world in colour for the first time, food seemed to taste better and little things stopped being so annoying. He might have also been over reacting somewhat, according to his friend and roommate, who also happened to be in the BDSM scene.

"I'll introduce you to my Dom! He's a great guy, really thoughtful and attentive, and he definitely knows the ropes! Haha get it?!" Lance cackled over a box of cheez-itz one Friday evening. That was when Keith had learned about 'service tops' and 'brats', although he was pretty damn sure neither of those would fit how Keith wanted to play.

But knowledge was key, so he embraced the role of amateur and learned everything there was to know. Lance's Dom, Hunk, was a wonderful guy and soon became a trusted friend. Keith felt at ease asking his questions no matter how stupid they sounded to him. Hunk never belittled anything out of Keith's mouth. He also agreed with the newbies early assessment, that he was a sadist, and gave Keith a few names of people he could learn from safely before taking on a submissive.

That thought alone kept Keith going, reading any piece of literature he could get his hands on, messaging other Dominants and submissives in the kink scene with questions and scenarios. And finally, he asked them to monitor a scene of his own. A lovely young woman with bleached blonde hair, and huge boobs had volunteered to 'pop Keith's cherry' and bottom for him.

"Rommy is a slut and a slave, her owner loves to watch when she gets used by others… especially men~" Lance had explained back when negotiations were taking place. Her owner was also in attendance, an absolutely gorgeous woman, dressed in a tight red leather bodysuit, silver hair piled up on her head in loose curls. Allura was devastatingly talented as a Mistress; knowledgeable and kind as she helped guide Keith into his own position.

Hunk and Lance had also asked to be here, each with their own aims to help Keith. Hunk was highly capable of instantly discerning the well being of others, often donning the title of Dungeon Master at play parties. He helped Keith figure out what he wanted to try, and how that could work when negotiating a scene. Lance on the other hand was a good set of eyes as a submissive, able to offer suggestions on what he might want from a top. Both were extremely valuable sources of information, ready to help Keith take his official first step into the scene.

"If that little slut gives you any trouble, you're allowed to fuck her~" Allura whispered from her seat, eyes not moving from her phone as she feigned boredom. Of course, Keith and Romelle's Mistress had already discussed this beforehand and how he was not interested in women in the least. But the dialogue was for the submissives sake, more than anything else.

Keith gave a curt nod, turning to the blonde as he picked up a riding crop. All of his tools had been laid out, practised consistently before use, and negotiated. Excitement seemed to vibrate through Keith's body when he stepped up to the bare waisted form in front of him.

Romelle was cuffed and attached to two rings bolted to the ceiling, her arms above her head but feet still planted firmly on the ground. She was gagged, apparently quite vocal to start off, but could easily signal to Lance if anything wasn't right. Keith stepped around her form, gliding like a cat circling their prey. He drew the end of the crop across her skin and absolutely grinned when she shivered. It was intoxicating, this feeling of power coursing through his veins, and the first crack of the crop across her skin seemed to come out of nowhere. She cried out into the gag but Keith wasn't quite ready to respond.

His mind felt quiet in a way, calculated in his next steps, but not feeling that sense of coldness he usually experienced. Another crack, then another, laying pretty pink welts along her back. Keith continued to move, pressing the tip of his implement to a particular spot and letting a 'tsk' fall from his lips. He stepped back, putting down the crop to pick up a paddle.

Romelle was up for anything, and Keith had been encouraged to try all sorts of different toys to see what he liked the best. Whipping was fun, spanking not so much, and he soon abandoned that line of play much to Romelle's dismay. However, something shiny caught Keith's attention.

"Hmm~ pretty~" he whispered to no one in particular as Keith fit metal claws onto each of his fingers. They were sharp, lethal looking things that marked up the submissive’s skin so perfectly when he dragged them down Romelle's back. Her muffled cry was music to Keith's ears and he decided. Yes, these would definitely do very nicely.

Keith removed the gag to let the woman find some relief and a noisy cacophony of sounds flowed as he continued to play. It wasn't until there was a hitch in her breathing, and the cries began to go by the wayside, that Keith let up.

"Impressive, your first time Topping, and you managed to put my picky little slut into subspace~" Allura stood up from her chair and walked over to the scene, stilettos clicking on the hard ground.

Keith smiled, a genuine feeling of joy coursing through his body as he shivered from the compliment. He did this, the pain he was causing this person was bringing them pleasure. It was enough to get him hooked.

They ended the scene there, bringing Romelle down from her bindings, and going through aftercare. Keith was attentive, and happy to be. Not for a second did it feel like a burden to him. The absolute trust she put into his hands needed to be rewarded, and he was more than happy to do that. Afterwards they talked about everything that had happened, and how that made them both feel. Keith commented that he preferred slow, methodical torture while Romelle enjoyed hard and fast impact play. It was a wonderful learning experience all around.

"If you don't mind a bit of pain yourself, you should try electric play! It hurts a bit for the top, but nothing in comparison to what your bottom would feel." Romelle smiled, sharing her suggestion, before going off on another tangent about shoes.

Little did she know that what she had just said to Keith, was the missing piece to his puzzle. Something sadistic and painful, yet slow and methodical at the same time. He would have complete control, and could do whatever he wished. It was perfect.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Keith worked hard at school and although he wasn't the best student, he had managed to graduate on time with a general bachelor's degree. Lucky for him there was already something he desperately wanted to do. Keith's uncles had started a private security company, one that catered to multiple different venues, and it was also where his mother happened to work. He had applied the day after graduation and got an interview instantly, starting within the week.

Of course, he also had to disclose his 'extracurricular activities' with his new boss (and uncle) Kolivan. A conversation he was absolutely mortified to have with anyone, let alone his family. More unfortunate however, was the fact that his other uncle, Thace had also decided to join in.

Apparently, BDSM wasn't an issue. Many people in policing and the military also happened to be in the scene. Keith actually squawked when Thace had started in on his own story involving latex, and that was the end of that.

Keith also let them know that his two roommates were also in the scene, and that it had sort of been one of the reasons they had all started living together. Hunk had proposed the idea after their first year in school, and although Keith often got into random battles with Lance, he didn't actually hate the guy. So the trio found a nice little place with cheap(ish) rent, and a fair sized basement that appeared to be soundproof.

That was where Keith learned all about electric stimulation, fire, and blood play among other things. Hunk had put in a ceiling anchor and taught Keith the ropes, literally, and they eventually moved up to the art of rigging. Keith particularly enjoyed how certain lines could bite and leave such pretty marks behind.

There was one other thing Keith had found he quite enjoyed, but it wasn't until he had been asked to attend a scene by Allura that he was finally,  _ properly _ exposed to it.

The scene itself was fairly demure, well, in comparison to the hook suspension workshop Keith had attended the night before. Allura was bottoming for a visiting Dom, she explained that he was one of the few people that she truly trusted to hand control over too. Keith was asked to sit in the corner as Allura was cuffed to a flogging bench, back bare as the Dom stepped into the room.

He was quite handsome, with his long silver hair tied in a loose french braid. He wore fairly normal looking clothes, carried a nondescript bag and was all around quite unremarkable to the naked eye. But as the man set his things out, side eyeing the beautiful lady kneeled over, Keith got to experience something brand new.

" _ Disgusting _ ." The man, Lotor said as he had introduced himself. He spat the words with such disdain, Keith nearly had mental whiplash. 

For a brief moment, he thought about flying out of his chair and pummeling the guy for saying such a thing to Allura, until Keith noticed the shiver running through his friend's body. 

Right… This was the scene.

It continued on from there, Lotor making verbal comments that could have left physical lash marks across Allura's skin, before actually leaving those as well. He was relentless and cruel, cold and calculated in every single movement. Keith was on the edge of his seat, waiting to see what he would say next, until Allura called 'yellow'.

The man immediately stopped and went to his submissive, uncuffing her and picking her up and bringing her to the couch. Keith jumped up from his seat to grab a blanket as the pair sat down, Allura in Lotor's lap, before going to get some water.

"Sorry… too overwhelmed… I panicked." Allura whispered her explanation. She had agreed previously to Lotor's suggestion, that if either yellow or red were to be used they would stop.

"It is alright my dear, you were incredibly brave for saying your safe word. Please, have some more water." Lotor was soft and kind as he cared for his charge, rubbing her arms and back through the blanket.

Keith really had learned a lot that day. Not just another kink to add to his list, but of the importance of communication and trust. Allura  _ knew _ she could trust her Dom to do what she needed, to say what she wanted to have said, while being fully capable of stopping at any time. He had also learned that to be degraded, at least for Allura, was a way to have those words divested of their power in such a situation. She experienced pleasure from them rather than pain, translating her past experiences into something positive. Keith was mesmerized and frankly, so much more impressed with his friend.

"Be a good Dom, Keith. Ask questions, learn, grow… and remember, don't let anyone say what you enjoy is weird, you're not a freak, okay?" Allura pulled the smaller man into a hug, whispering her sagely words of advice to him. 

He would take his time on this journey and enjoy all the sights along the way~

  
  


~ ~ ~ 

  
  


Shiro had always been good. 

He was a natural born leader, whether it was on the playground as a child or on one of the many sports teams he played for, he was always in charge. It was nice having that control, but the responsibilities that went along with it weren't always fun. Shiro had to be constantly aware of everyone else, how one decision could negatively affect the entire team or bring them to victory. Not only was it exhausting, but he often neglected his own personal needs and issues.

Personal issues like his childhood best friend leaving; that sense of loneliness that comes from being an only child, now completely understood. But Shiro always pressed forward, putting on a smile and being the 'brave little soldier' as his parents would call him.

Be brave. He was brave, no matter what.

Shiro was brave when he stood beside the coffins of his parents, giving a heartfelt eulogy at their sudden passing. An unfortunate vehicular accident took them away far too soon. Shiro had been with them, merely suffering from a deep cut across the bridge of his nose. He smiled sadly when he finished speaking, every single person in the room crying without holding back.

He needed to be strong, to be a leader and take care of everyone else… Shiro refused to cry.

Weeks later, the young teen had moved in with his grandparents, helping the aging couple with day to day chores and activities while attending school as normal. Everything was so normal and yet, there was something missing.

He had tried to bat away the feeling, like a sticky, itchy thing clawing deep inside his chest but to no avail. It wasn't until his last year of school, a few months from graduation that he finally got a taste of relief.

Shiro had always managed to escape the 'dating' questions and inquiries, citing the importance of school work or training as an excuse. But he could never get away from the latest porn discoveries that would be passed around the locker rooms, and he was expected to partake.

This particular one, brought in by a close friend of his, was different. The woman in the photo had been tied up in these intricate patterns with some sort of red rope that extended to the ceiling and out of frame. She was blindfolded and gagged, being fucked obviously, but it was the rope that had instantly caught Shiro's eye.

Oh, he really liked that.

It didn't take long for Shiro to learn more about the rope technique used in the photo, even managing to find books from the library on different types of knots and restraining ties. Unfortunately, they weren't the same, but it did seem to help settle that fluttering feeling he always seemed to have.

Shiro continued to learn, even after being accepted into the military and training to be a pilot. He loved to fly, and earned the top scores in all his classes. It was beyond exhilarating as his mind and body were both pushed to the limits and beyond.

He worked hard and was good at everything, but even then fate was against him. It was a mechanical issue that took Shiro's plane out of the sky, no one was at fault. He was praised for being so brave, losing an arm but surviving, not once crying or showing his frustrations…

Shiro was done before he could ever really begin, honourably discharged and sent home with nothing but his military duffel and terrifying nightmares. Did he even have a home? Shiro often asked himself, a place he truly felt like he could belong? Nothing really seemed to be able to answer Shiro's profound question, but a few months later, after a particularly difficult session with his physical therapist, there was a message waiting for Shiro on his phone.

[ **Matt** ]: Heyyyyyyyyy wassupppppp

[ **Shiro** ]: ?

[ **Matt** ]: Sorry I was trying to be hip… I need help!

[ **Shiro** ]: What's wrong? Are you hurt?!

[ **Matt** ]: ? Oh no no I'm not hurt! But I… I need a roommate  _ stat _

A roommate? Shiro knew that his friend from high school had moved to a city a few hours away, but that was about it. He spoke with Matt every couple of days, even more so after the accident… Maybe this was the change Shiro needed in his life?

[ **Shiro** ]: Send me the details and I'll think about it…

[ **Matt** ]: THANKS YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!

He hadn't actually agreed to it, Shiro thought as he shook his head, it was probably for the best anyways. Matt had always been one to just go with the flow, but he was also one to stick to his convictions and follow his dreams. Shiro admired that, if he was being honest, even if those dreams were to become a 'world class gamer' when he had never played a video game in his life.

Shiro smiled to himself, picking up a nearby stress ball with his prosthetic. It was new, fully calibrated as if it were flesh and bone, but it needed to be constantly moved and tested until he was one hundred percent used to it. Shiro sat in thought, humming to himself as he squeezed and released the ball. Finally, he decided that yes, he needed to send one more message.

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: How have you been? I know it's been a couple months I… sort of got into an accident? No worries though, I'm all good! I just wanted to let you know that um… I might be moving to your city? If you, like maybe wanna grab a coffee? It would be great to have someone introduce me to the local scene… just a thought!

Shiro sighed, smiling almost sadly to himself at the lost connection. He had been in contact with this guy, his  _ friend _ , for almost four years before suddenly cutting off all ties. His only evidence of weakness, poking through that facade of strength and goodness… There was no way he'd ever respond-

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: hey Black! It's been too long, you idiot I thought you were dead! Okay, you can make it up to me by buying me a coffee there problem solved~ just let me know when you know, ya know? LOL

A friend of mine is hosting a kinky play party in a couple weeks, it'd be a great way to break the ice! (And maybe something else~) Anywho yup yup glad you're still kickin'!!!!

Shiro grinned from ear to ear at the response. It was like nothing had happened, no time had passed at all. Okay, he had decided, moving to a new city and starting fresh was exactly what he was going to do!

  
  


~ ~ ~

"Why does it look like you just perfected your evil plan for world domination?"

Keith had wandered into the apartment kitchen, just as the sunshine began to peek through the little window above the sink. Hunk had strung up some DIY plant holders full of green things that both Keith and Lance were not allowed to touch.

He didn't have to work until noon, but the surprise message from the night before had Keith in a hell of a good mood. One that not even Lance's quips could sour.

"If I had perfected my plan for taking over the world, you'd never see it coming…" Keith shook his head and sighed, pulling out one of the barstools to sit down beside his roommate.

Hunk was in charge of the kitchen, that rule had been set in stone from day one. Lance had  _ tried _ to suggest a few domestic kink scenes, but no matter how Hunk tried, he just couldn't get into full Dom headspace while worrying about his sub setting himself on fire. So Keith and Lance were responsible for cleaning and buying groceries, Hunk cooked all the meals and occasionally took over laundry duty if it was a particularly busy week.

Their house was little but cozy, and truth be told, Keith was happy with how things turned out.

No, that wasn't entirely true.

Keith was in a rut, not so much with his work, but definitely his personal life. There had been a number of submissives he had tried to play with, but try as he might there just wasn't any 'spark'. Lance had made fun of how picky Keith was, but Allura had told him that if it wasn't meant to be, then don't force it. If he couldn't completely trust his submissive, they wouldn't put all of their trust in his hands either.

Except, there was  _ one _ person Keith had connected with on so many levels, it was almost movie plot worthy. He had met Black on a popular BDSM website a few years ago, after Keith had noticed someone commenting on one of his tying videos. It was a simple tie, at least for Keith, but this guy was struggling immensely. 

That was how it had all started, Keith felt pretty good that he had helped out another kinkster 'learn the ropes' so to speak. They had started talking about other things, mostly kinky at first, then absolutely anything and everything was open for conversation. Keith had never felt so connected to someone, especially someone he had never met in person before. Black knew the city Keith lived in, but that was about it, they didn't even know each other's real names.

None of that bothered Keith though, and about a year into talking online, Keith asked if Black wanted to 'play'. The other guy wasn't sure at first, he was worried he would mess something up, as he had told Keith, but all of that was pointless. Keith wanted to play with this guy, and although he always respected people's boundaries, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

So they set up an easy dynamic, Keith in more of a Service Top role to start, as they got to know each other more. It didn't take long for Black to submit more easily, readily and happily as Keith relaxed his grip on that sadistic side of himself. He loved to tease Black, making him wear lace panties to work, having him put on nipple clamps then go for a jog in the park. One time Keith even managed to edge his cute little sub for an entire week before 'accidentally' getting him off in the middle of one of his meetings.

They shared photos, both lewd and otherwise but never of their faces. It just hadn't come up in conversation, and after years of knowing each other Keith really didn't care what Black looked like at this point. Well, the guy had a six pack of rock hard abs and a huge cock so really, the important stuff was covered!

But then, Black had sent a few messages saying he had some really important work to do and wasn't sure when he'd be back online. Keith understood of course, but the days kept rolling by and he had heard nothing from his friend,  _ his submissive.  _

Keith had worried that he had said something to upset Black, or maybe he was just insanely busy? Even the worst case scenario popped into his mind, but Keith had refused to believe it. Instead, he trusted that Black would return to him and waited for that day to come.

So yeah, Keith was beyond ecstatic after getting a message from Black! Not to mention he might be moving?! Keith grinned to himself over his morning coffee and ignored Lance’s comments about how he was probably an alien in human form.

"Hey Hunk? Do you think Allura would allow me to bring a guest to her next play party? Or well… do you think she'd let me  _ play _ with a guest I brought…" Keith's voice trailed off at the end of his question. Both men were looking at him like he had grown a second head. 

"A friend?!?!?!" Hunk nearly jumped up from his barstool, and he smiled just as brightly as the morning sunshine.

"Wait! Who??? What?! Howwwww" Lance on the other hand was malfunctioning, and it looked like it was causing him physical pain.

"I don't see why she would have an issue! Just send her a message!!!! Oh dude, this is so awesome!" Hunk went over to Keith to give him a huge bear hug, nearly lifting the smaller man up off his stool in the process. Lance squawked at the sight as Keith laughed, patting his friend on the back. 

"It's not that big of a deal, um, do you remember Black?" 

Keith barely even had to say anything, both of his friends burst out into long run on sentences about how 'of course they knew' and 'omg he didn't die that's awesome', before finally calming down. Keith simply grinned through the entire exchange, tucking into his breakfast after answering all their questions. He had a plan in place now, there was no way he would lose his partner ever again.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


"I don't see what the problem is? You've been playing together for years!" 

"Matt you don't  _ understand,  _ this isn't the same at all!!!!" Shiro had been on the phone with his friend for over an hour, and yet the conversation had gone nowhere.

It had been a couple weeks since his life had been turned upside down. Moving to a new city to live with Matt was one thing, but actually getting to meet his play partner in real life?! Shiro was having a crisis of epic proportions. 

"I don't even know what to call himmmmm!" The large man baby pouted into the phone. He had arrived and unpacked everything in his new home while Matt wasn't even there! Apparently, one of the reasons he was looking for a roommate was due to the fact he travelled so much and needed someone to water his plants. Or so he said.

"Just call him Daddy and stop whining! Man up, Shirogane!" Matt's voice rang out through the phone and even though his words were harsh, he was nothing but calm and understanding of Shiro's current plight.

"Pffffft he isn't a Daddy… I… I want to…" Shiro bit his bottom lip and tried to stifle a whimper from bubbling out of his mouth.

"You wanna call him Sir? Have him tell you everything is alright, that you're okay and safe now…"

Bingo. Matt sighed, they had discussed this a few times now. He knew exactly where Shiro was, both mentally and physically. It wasn't like Shiro  _ couldn't  _ say that, he had no problem calling his partner, Sir. The problem was that they were supposed to meet in person, at a play party for that matter and Shiro hadn't said anything about his accident.

"What if… he's disgusted? I know that look, when someone sees the damage to my body and tries to hide their reaction behind a sad smile… I don't think I could handle that, Matt." Shiro was sitting on his bed, eyeing the stark white room and trying not to panic. Times like these he wished he could cry. But no, he would be strong.

"Shiro, you should tell him before you meet. Hell, send him a photo and just rip the proverbial bandage off in one go! It's better to know beforehand if things won't work out, hmm?"

Matt was right of course, Shiro needed to take that advice and share his worries with the person he admired so much.

"Thanks Matt… I'll message Red after I shower then…" Shiro whispered into the phone, still a bit unsure, but now more than ever, he was determined to follow through.

"Make sure you're still in a towel then~ I'll see you this weekend, and have fun at the party. Everything will work out!!!!"

Shiro rolled his eyes at the suggested wardrobe but just smiled, he could always trust Matt to be himself. It was nice to have someone be optimistic, even if he couldn't be the one to do it.

Removing the high tech arm was pretty simple although a bit unnerving, he needed it to charge overnight so the process was less time consuming at least. And although he could get it wet, it was best not to if possible, so Shiro always opted to shower one handed.

He stood under the hot spray for a while, trying to think of what to say to Red, falling short each time. Eventually, not wishing to become one giant prune, Shiro managed to finish up and head back to his room with a towel secured around his waist. Of course, he took the cliched 'after shower' picture complete with still slightly wet chest.

Shiro stepped in front of his full length mirror, he used it for his workouts before the accident, then for physical therapy when he was in the hospital. The mirror didn't faze him at all, nor did what he saw reflected in it. A littering of scars across his chest and torso, snaking down his thighs and calves for good measure. Most of it was from shrapnel. Ranging in size, from just a few inches to the largest gash across his shoulder and down his back. Not to mention the missing arm. The metal joint fuzed right into the shoulder socket with plenty of pink scars all around it.

He took his phone and snapped a few photos, the dimming light from the late afternoon sun streaming in through the window and creating an ethereal glow behind him. It looked pretty in a way, but Shiro looked over the pictures with a sigh. This was it, make it or break it, so to say.

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: I'm sorry I… should have told you this sooner. That accident I said I was in? It was… worse than I made it seem. I lost a lot, my career, my future and… my arm. I completely understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me now. I lied and, well, I've attached a photo so you at least have a visual… I'm so sorry Red.

_ Image_attached _

Shiro shut off his phone after sending the message, his heart was racing at light speed, but he wouldn't cry. Instead, he cleaned up and got dressed, put his arm back on and headed into the kitchen. Normally he wasn't one to indulge, but this brave little act called for a nice bowl of mac ‘n cheese, maybe with a little extra baked cheddar on top.

~

After making his meal, Shiro took his time to enjoy it in front of the TV with his feet tucked up underneath him and a big glass of chocolate milk on the coffee table. He might have also wrapped himself up in one of the throw blankets on the couch, even though it was quite warm outside.

He managed to finish eating, finding some random sitcom to watch while really, he was just wasting time. Shiro wanted to turn his phone back on, just to get this entire mess over with and be done with it. No… not yet.

Instead, while full of mac ‘n cheese and chocolate milk, Shiro decided to go for a nice long walk. He wanted to check out his new neighbourhood, see what the local park and running trails were like as well. It was still early in the evening with a few people milling about, they probably had a similar idea, working off their suppers and enjoying the lovely evening breeze.

Shiro had forgotten to put on a jacket in his rush to get outside and away from his phone, and his t-shirt was incapable of covering up his prosthetic. His shoulders hunched in, trying to make himself as small as possible, not wanting to cause a fuss. He never used to be like this, he was always 'good' and 'brave'. But this? Meek and timid, as he scurried along to find somewhere without prying eyes.

This wasn't like Shiro at all… or maybe this was who he would be from now on.

Eventually though, he needed to face the music and headed back to Matt's apartment, well, their apartment. Shiro stepped through the front door and took off his shoes, fiddling with a few papers and tidying up in the already immaculate kitchen. He finally sighed and shook his head, before heading off to his bedroom.

Shiro powered up his phone as he sat on the edge of his bed, back military straight and he held his breath. It took a few seconds for the messages to come in, thumb scrolling through his notifications. A text from Matt with another cat meme, a couple emails that weren't important and-

-a message from Red. Shiro released the breath he was holding with a shaky sigh, steeling his heart for the hurt that he was sure was about to happen.

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: hmm~ all I see is a beautiful wet man, in only a towel~

…

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: is that not what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry you had to endure such a traumatic experience but really Black, I'm not bothered in the slightest okay? Just message me back, please?

…

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: I bet you turned your phone off… I believe I've told you before what happens when you do something like that…

Oh.  _ Fuck _ .

Shiro had completely forgotten their rule! If something happened, no matter how embarrassing or awkward, they needed to talk it through. To communicate, and to make sure nothing bad had happened, and so the other person wasn’t waiting without a clue. The first time Shiro had shut his phone off was when Red asked for a lewd photo while Shiro was in public, to which he had happily obliged, but he was so damn embarrassed right after he pressed send!

Red had been quite upset that he couldn't reach Shiro for several hours, so he had laid down their current rule. There had been no second time, not after Red had told him he would be severely punished. Of course Shiro agreed, and that was that… except now it wasn't. 

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: I'm here! I'm so so sorry I… I won't even lie. I did turn off my phone… thank you for saying those nice things, Red.

Shiro pressed send and hoped for the best, smiling shyly to himself as he reread the above message. Red thought he was beautiful, even with all of the scars and a missing arm. It was beyond anything Shiro could have imagined!

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: there you are. I shall take your apology in the form of punishment as we have previously discussed. Is that clear? Also, is that the kind of respect I am afforded, not even bothering to use a title, hmm?

Shiro's heart was in his throat as he tried to swallow it back down. His body shook with excitement and he had a huge grin plastered on his face as he frantically typed back.

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: Understood, Sir!

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Keith had been stuck at the office all day, sending personnel out while Thace was off doing something or other, Keith never really knew. He didn’t exactly hate being left to answer the phones, it definitely gave him time to catch up on reading or chat with his friends. And as long as he got his work done no one really cared.

That was how Keith, after receiving a surprise message from Black, was currently having a bit of a crisis. For one thing, wow, and for another thing WOW. Black really was absolutely gorgeous, sculpted like a marble statue and looked even more devastating with water droplets streaming down his chest. Keith wanted to lick them all up, one by one.

His eyes wandered over the nasty scars that littered the man’s body, his gaze landing on the intricate metal arm on his right side. Not once did Keith think his adorable little sub was anything but gorgeous, even though Keith couldn’t help feeling sad over the man’s plight. He sent off a bit of a thirsty message first, only realizing after that it might have come off a bit crass under such tender circumstances. So Keith wrote out something a bit more thoughtful, hoping that Black wouldn’t take offense.

Nothing.

Keith was worried about the lack of response after an hour; but going into a second, then third hour without hearing from Black probably meant one thing. He had turned off his phone, worried about how Keith would react. There was really only one course of action then!

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: I bet you turned your phone off… I believe I've told you before what happens when you do something like that…

Keith could feel that little tendril of coldness begin to move from the base of his skull, after sending the message. This was exactly what he needed to do, especially if he had to convince his sub that he was more than wanted. Keith put down his phone, going about his work and finishing up another report before heading home.

By the time he had gotten back to his apartment and grabbed the extra supper Hunk had left him to eat, and headed to his room, his phone had pinged. The sound made it hard for Keith to contain his smile. It pulled at the corner of his lips, as he settled onto his bed and opened up his messages.

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: I'm here! I'm so so sorry I… I won't even lie. I did turn off my phone… thank you for saying those nice things, Red.

Oh~ Keith could give Black at least some credit for not bothering to lie, he would have known right away and just made the punishment ten times worse. However, for his sub to  _ know _ he was about to get into trouble and not call Keith by a title? Black was either being a willful little brat or…

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: there you are. I shall take your apology in the form of punishment as we have previously discussed. Is that clear? Also, is that the kind of respect I am afforded, not even bothering to use a title, hmm?

There, Keith allowed a bit of leeway for Black to answer. There was a high possibility that the other man was fretting over where he stood and if Keith would readily accept him or not. Of course he would, there was no question about it. Another message came through with barely any wait time, to which Keith got his answer.

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: Understood, Sir!

Keith couldn’t have grinned any more if he tried, his eyes sparkling with excitement at the message. Black trusted him, knew that the words Keith had sent him were true and accurate in every way… Including the punishment he had promised.

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: Find somewhere to be alone if you aren’t already, take off your clothes and kneel down on the floor or a hard surface.

Keith wanted to have Black in a submissive position, yet have his hands free to respond. Normally he would ask for a photo as proof, but again Keith decided to allow his sub to choose to do so or not.

[ **Black_Rope704** ]:  _ [image_attached] _

Keith smirked, opening up the picture of Black’s bent knees and bare cock as he kneeled on what looked like his bedroom floor. That definitely pleased the Dom, not only seeing how responsive his sub was, but that he trusted Keith enough to send a photo. Fuck, those perfectly thick thighs were too beautiful, whether or not they were scarred!

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: Hmm~ Well at least my little slut knows how to behave some of the time~ Did you really think I wouldn’t punish you for disobeying one of my rules? I bet you wish I was there to deal with you properly in person…

Keith sighed, containing a groan over all the possibilities running through his mind. How best to ruin this perfect man? He wanted to make sure it was something special after not being able to play for so long, as well as Black’s emotional confession. A thought popped into Keith’s head, he would save all of the harsher play for the party, something to definitely look forward to.

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: I order you to take a video. I want you to touch every inch of your skin except for your cock, hole, and nipples. You must concentrate on your scars more than anything else, and your punishment won’t be over until you come without any additional assistance.

Was Keith being mean? Absolutely, and he loved it! Not only did he give his adorable sub an absolutely impossible task, it would perfectly show Black just how much Keith wanted to see his body. An immediate reply came in after he had hit send.

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: Yes, Sir!

Someone was enthusiastic, Keith thought as he smirked at the response. It would take a few moments for his sub to set up his phone to give a little live show, so Keith laid back on his bed and got comfortable. He had already stuck a hand into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down just enough to allow his cock to spring free. He was half hard just from the  _ idea _ of punishing Black, without even seeing anything yet. Keith would need to get a hell of a lot of pent up sexual energy out of his system before the party…

[ **Black_Rope704** ]:  _ [Video_Link_Attached] _

Show time~

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


As soon as Shiro read those messages, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He could finally breathe again, so to speak, following orders for his punishment. Shiro already felt his mind growing fuzzy as he set up his phone up on his desk chair pointing downwards slightly while linking up to their usual sharing site.

Shiro could see himself at this angle, while his face remained hidden, per usual for their sessions. Except, he was going to see Red in a few days, wouldn't he like to know what Shiro's face looked like? Unfortunately, it was not the time to discuss such things during his punishment. 

The very naked man took his position again, spreading his legs wide and pushing his knees into the hard floor. It hurt so perfectly, the pain reminding Shiro of his place and a jolt of excitement zipped through his body. 

He cleared his throat a few times to try and help him concentrate, hands resting on the tops of his thick thighs. Shiro slowly, carefully caressed his skin, feeling every inch that he was allowed. The touch was feather light and sensual and a pitiful whine escaped from his lips. He wanted to be touched, brought to his knees by his Dom in person… To look up at his face and truly  _ see _ who owned him.

Shiro was almost shocked when he realized his cock was filling up, leaking from the tip as it became hard. He had to close his eyes, for fear of losing that feeling just as it appeared. Was it the thought of being taken apart thoroughly, and so perfectly, by his Dom that was making Shiro hard? Regardless, his ministrations continued with one sole purpose.

He would get off as he was ordered to!

Shiro couldn't help but feel the soft, marred skin beneath his fingertips. Yet, it didn’t cause him the same level of disgust he usually felt. His brow furrowed in concentration, fingers scratching lightly over his skin and he shivered. Ah, that must have been it. He was highly sensitive in the first place, but now? Well, it was almost as if his body was completely new to him.

How would his Dom, Red, choose to explore and play with his property? Shiro's mouth fell open, moaning at the thought. His cock throbbed from lack of attention and his balls sat heavy with the need for release. The needy submissive bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and tried to concentrate. A voice seemed to echo through his mind.

_ Filthy little slut~ look at how much you're leaking just from playing with your scars? _

Shiro moaned, loudly, as he imagined what his Dom would say to him. He wanted to be degraded and overpowered, before being rebuilt as someone new. Just like with the soft pink skin of the scar tissue, Shiro wanted to start fresh.

_ Focus you fucking whore, are you trying to waste my time? _

The large man whimpered, shaking his head as he continued touching himself. He added pressure, keening from the tingly pleasure starting to build low in his gut. Shiro's breathing became rapid, the need to come growing stronger and brighter. He couldn't quite bring himself to spill over the edge…

_ That's it, such a perfect little cock slut~ show your Master how good you are… Cum for me~ _

It was as if his Dom was standing right there in front of him, giving him permission to release. He cried out loudly, sticky white fluid shooting from his aching cock across his thighs and the floor. Shiro took several deep gulping breaths of air before finally managing to bring himself back into the moment.

He crawled to his phone, not bothering with the mess since he'd have to clean everything up anyways. Instead, he closed down the video link and went back to see what Red had written.

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: hmm~ satisfactory. You did as you were told and successfully completed the first part of your punishment.

Oh, there was more? Shiro thought that he did deserve to be punished, he broke a rule after all; but he also desperately wanted to  _ see _ his Dom.

[ **BloodRedBlade** ]: Three days. You will not touch your cock, or anywhere else that might give you pleasure except to clean. That means you are NOT allowed to cum… until I get my hands on you at the party~

[ **Black_Rope704** ]: Yes, Sir!!!!!!

Shiro couldn't have responded faster if he tried, a huge grin spreading across his face at the message. He was going to be so, so good for his Dom! He wanted to meet Red in person, knowing just how well behaved he could be. He wanted to show his Master that he  _ would _ be the best slave.

Three days was a simple task for following such an order. On the other hand, waiting until he would be able to finally meet the person of his dreams? It might as well have been an eternity.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Keith had ended their punishment session quickly, knowing he shouldn't push Black too hard, right out of the gate. At least that's what he told himself as his cock sputtered out a pathetic excuse for a third orgasm that night. He was so worked up from that video, hearing the delicious, little sounds his cute sub made, was sending Keith off the deep end.

No, no he needed to hold it together! Allura had given him the okay for him to bring someone to the party, and had even given him permission to play in one of the private rooms. He wouldn't fuck this up. There was no way in  _ hell _ his first night with Black would be anything but absolutely perfect.

For the next three days, Keith concentrated on preparing for every possible scenario, making sure to cover all of his bases; all while he jerked himself off as much as was humanly possible. Sure it was crass, although he refrained from doing so at work; but with how much he desired to have Black on his hands and knees begging for Keith to ruin him… The excessive orgasms were definitely needed.

Time almost seemed to stand still as Keith waited for Saturday night, and he knew full well it was the same for Black. His adorable sub messaged Keith regularly, mostly just chatting and catching up on lost time. It was so easy to just  _ talk _ to the other man, and Keith hadn't realized just how tense and stressed out he was until he had that back. Black wasn't just his submissive, but an important friend and confident in Keith's life.

When the day finally arrived, Keith made sure to be at Allura’s place with plenty of time to spare. She often held parties, her house being the biggest and the most secluded, which was convenient so that the screaming subs wouldn’t necessarily be heard by the neighbours. Although, apparently she still let them know when a party was going to be held, as a courtesy. 

“So good to see you Keith~” The silver haired princess greeted Keith at the door with a huge grin. She was dressed in a pure white, skin tight PVC dress, her hair done up in elaborate curls and looking every part of the respectable Mistress. 

Keith returned his friend’s smile, and entered her house while taking a quick look around. He had been over quite a few times; for play parties, dinners or just hanging out and watching a movie. Keith noticed the dim lighting, candles flickering throughout the house as he dropped his bag and pulled off his leather jacket.

“Rom in the kitchen? Has she been baking all day?” Keith inquired, passing the garment off to Allura, who promptly hung it up in her closet.

“Yes~ Lots of delicious goodies, especially helpful after a hard play session~” The beautiful woman smiled so brightly, Keith couldn’t help lean over to place a light kiss on her cheek. She was a precious friend of his now, and he would be forever grateful for all of her help.

“Oh my~ A kiss from such a handsome gentleman~ I must say you look absolutely ravishing this evening my dear~”

Keith would be lying if he said anything other than it took him way too long to figure out what he was going to wear that evening. Lance and Hunk were absolutely no help at all, flipping between ‘casual’ and full on latex Dom style. At a loss he had reached out to Allura who happily stated that, ‘he would look nice in anything’. Keith had given up and sent a message to Lotor, who was definitely his last resort. The pompous Prince had quickly called him to laugh at Keith’s plight, before finally making a helpful suggestion.

That suggestion was a nice, well tailored suit. Thankfully with his line of work, Keith had several options to choose from. He decided to go with a darker, fitted style; charcoal grey slacks and jacket, a black button up shirt and blood red tie to finish off the look. He had also opted to braid his hair, with french braids along both sides and tied into a ponytail in the back. Lance had helped him, the style being way too complicated for him to even attempt. A nice touch of mascara and eyeliner finished off his look before he had left his roommates to get ready themselves, and show up a little later.

“Keith!!!!” A happy squeal brought the Dom’s attention back to the present and he was suddenly experiencing an armful of blonde and a faceful of boobs. Romelle had apparently finished in the kitchen and heard someone come in, she explained excitedly as she chatted away in Keith’s arms.

“My dear~ I think Keith would like to set up for his scene? Why don’t you finish up what you were doing, so I may send him on his way.” Allura stepped in and reached out to pat the blonde’s head, smiling softly at her sub as she spoke. It was inspiring to watch, and Keith truly hoped he could be like them with Black. He picked up his large duffle bag and followed Allura’s beautiful form.

The house was quite expansive, with four private rooms not including Allura and Romelle’s bedroom. However, most of the group play would take place in the basement, with the private rooms for special scenes only. Depending on how things went, and how extensive the cleanup was, Keith hoped to be able to watch some rope scenes after he and Black were finished.

“Lura, how long can I have the room for?” Keith smiled up at her as they reached one of the rooms, the biggest in fact; which was equally surprising.

“The entire night my dear~ This is a special occasion, am I correct? I wish to help make it perfect!” Allura opened the door with a little giggle, the sound absolutely adorable considering the filth that usually fell from her lips.

“And besides, I hope to make a good impression~ It would be fun to do something just the four of us~” 

Keith grinned at the notion, nodding his head as he walked through the door. It was dark, with more flickering candles lining a table along one wall. He noted that there was a bed in the far corner, a rigging apparatus was set up just above it, and Keith couldn’t help whistling low at the sight. But it was the beautiful piece of furniture in the middle of the room that really had his blood pumping.

“Damn, this is just too perfect!” Keith was ecstatic as he placed his bag on the ground and immediately opened it up. He was so incredibly glad he remembered to bring ‘that’.

“Hmm~ So that’s the plan then~” Allura looked over Keith’s shoulder as he began to unpack his toys and place them on the bed; making sure not to mix his own with the ones he was allowed to borrow from Allura. She quickly went over the safety rules, where the cleaning supplies were and who would be assisting as Dungeon Master for the evening. It was all old information to Keith, but he understood the importance of always stating the rules.

“Well then I shall leave you to it, would you like me to send your submissive to you when he arrives?” Allura glided over to the door, turning back to Keith with her inquiry. Since everyone was required to give their names upon entry, she would be the first to meet Black, face to face. Keith almost felt a pang of jealousy, but he simply grinned at the realization of how excited he truly was.

“Please, I want everything to be a perfect surprise!” 

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Shiro was nervous beyond belief, to say otherwise would have been a lie. This shouldn't have been any different than any other meeting, whether through work or his personal life. Yet, nothing could compare to the anxiety he was currently experiencing as he walked up a beautifully lit pathway. The house was enormous and wonderfully secluded, Shiro thought as he made a few adjustments to his outfit. He had learned at an early age that he should 'dress to impress' when meeting someone extremely important.

That's who Red was to him; important. Shiro couldn't help but smile as he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the front door window. He’d opted to wear a wine coloured button up shirt, tucked into his black slacks and held together with a shiny leather belt. Deft fingers went to the top few buttons and he undid them, frowning as he wondered if a tie would have been a good idea.

Before his thoughts could begin to spiral, the door flew open and  _ sounds  _ floated out from the house. There was a lanky boy standing in front of Shiro, with sun kissed skin and short brown hair wearing nothing but a very tiny pair of booty shorts and a collar.

"Hey dude! Don't just stand there, come on in! Mistress, there's a hot Daddy at the door!!!!" Lance grinned like a thousand watt bulb, as he yelled back into the house for Allura.

A Daddy?! Oh shit, that wasn't what Shiro was going for! 

He was about to start panicking, calculating how long it would take to drive home and change then come back, when a literal Goddess stepped into his line of sight.

"Thank you Lance, I can take it from here~" Allura places a perfectly manicured hand on the smaller man's shoulder with a grin, causing Lance to blush brightly before nodding and taking off.

She turned to her new guest, gaze roaming over Shiro's form but there was no sense of judgement in her look. She merely appeared to be appraising the man, every single part of Shiro, right down to his toes.

"I… um, hello Mistress thank you for inviting me! Oh, I mean Red invited me, but thank you for allowing me to come? I-I am so sorry I don't get out much…" Shiro was turning a vivid shade of pink as he stumbled over his words. But really, there was no reason to worry at all, because Allura’s face seemed to light up from within as she quickly ushered the adorably blushing man inside.

“Oh my ~ You must be Black! I am honoured to be able to make your acquaintance~” The beautiful goddess held out a manicured hand for Shiro to take. He wasn’t entirely sure what sort of protocol there was, in regards to addressing Dommes that weren’t his own; so, Shiro bowed slightly to kiss the back of Allura’s hand.

“You are just  _ too _ precious~ I might have to steal you from Red~” Allura giggled softly, the sound like chiming bells as Shiro stood up straight once more.

“Normally, a handshake would suffice, and you may call me Allura. Only my cute little pets refer to me by my title~ But if you ever wish to play with me, make sure to let your Master know. Okay?”

Shiro nodded his head rapidly, ducking his gaze in embarrassment. He had never done something like this before, and although he’d tried to do some research online, there were just so many conflicting reports. He had decided to try out being more formal, and if all else failed he could always just break down and beg for help navigating this brand new side of the kink scene.

Allura reassured him that everything was fine, giving him a short tour of the first floor layout. Showing him where the kitchen was with the goodies and letting him know that he could have any of the drinks set out, and to just ask if there was anything he needed. Shiro smiled, he was beyond grateful that this would be his first experience! But soon enough he started looking around, biting his lower lip, worrying the pinking flesh.

“You’re looking for Red aren’t you~ I was asked to collect you and send you directly to his playroom… But I just couldn’t resist keeping you for a few extra minutes! Forgive me, please~” Allura winked at Shiro, grinning without a care for what Red might say or do in retaliation. 

“Oh, no that’s fine! I understand it’s your house and your rules, you just want to make sure I’m safe, right?” Shiro couldn’t help crossing his flesh arm over his chest to subconsciously rub at his shoulder. It was a familiar gesture, one he usually just chalked up to phantom limb syndrome.

“So polite! Oh, Red is such a lucky man~ We have been friends for a few years now and I have grown quite fond of him. My apologies if it seemed I was trying to test you.”

Of course Shiro had no issue with that. Red had spoken of a mentor type in the past, someone that had helped him a lot when he first entered the kink scene. With a soft smile Shiro listened to everything Allura had to say about Red, practically drinking up the information like a dehydrated man in the desert.

“Here we are then~ Red told me that he had sent you a list of instructions and rules of conduct? Any questions?” Allura turned with a flourish and a grin, waiting for Shiro to shake his head that he had no questions. She rapped her knuckles against the door three times, pressing her ear close and Shiro heard a raspy voice say ‘Come In’.

Unfortunately, Shiro didn’t hear another word from his gracious host after he finally heard Red’s voice in real life. Well, it was still through a door, but damn that was closer than before! The beautiful white haired goddess excused herself with another giggle, as Shiro took a deep breath before finally opening the door.

The room was quite dark, lit by several flickering candles as the nervous sub scanned the room wildly, in search of one thing only. Near what appeared to be a bed on the other side of the room was the form of a man. He was smaller in stature than Shiro, but the power simply radiating off of his form was palpable. Shiro’s exhale was shaky as Red stood up straight, facing away from his sub as he issued his first command.

“Close the door.”

Shiro practically whimpered but immediately did as he was told, closing the door quickly before taking a few steps into the room and awaiting further instruction. Red didn’t seem to be finished with what he was doing, and Shiro knew better than to interrupt with asinine questions. So, instead, he opted to look around the room and try to figure out whatever it was he was in for.

Obviously, there was a bed, Shiro thought to himself it would be quite drastic to start there, but of course he wouldn’t say no! Another piece of furniture caught his eye and caused the breath to catch in his throat. 

In the middle of the room was some sort of… medieval torture device? Shiro wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at. It sort of reminded him of a spanking bench, the type that was often used in the BDSM scene, while also managing to look like a weird gynecological chair. There was a padded ledge at the bottom, suggesting that is where the sub would kneel; but instead of another flat section to bend over on, it was tilted upwards at an angle. 

What was the most confusing aspect was the variety of apparatuses surrounding the structure. Some stretching out and upwards with hooks and clips all over, another out to the side that seemed similar to the first, and yet another down in between the kneeling platform and the angled section. 

Shiro was so focused on trying to figure out what the hell he was looking at, that he completely missed the fact that Red had spoken to him. The other man paused what he was doing to turn around, most likely prepared to scold Shiro for failing to answer his question.

“Are you at a loss for words so early in the evening? I assure you that what I have planned will really give you a reason to lose your voice…” The Dom’s sentence trailed off as he turned completely around, finally catching sight of Shiro’s form in the dancing candlelight. Shiro smiled, words of gratitude and appreciation just on the tip of his tongue when suddenly it felt as if he had been struck by lightning.

Silence filled the room, and they became caught in one another’s gaze for what felt like an eternity. Somehow, it was Shiro who managed to break the trance and speak with a strained voice.

“... Keith?” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, was he dreaming? This was reality, was it not? Blood rushed to the larger man’s extremities and he forced himself to breathe, to slow his heartbeat for fear of passing out. He must be mistaken. There was no way Red was his childhood friend. It couldn't be that his Keith was... 

“Shiro? Is that really you?” Keith’s voice was soft, tender in a way Shiro has never heard before, yet he felt as if a door had just been swung wide open. They had finally found each other.

No… what? This was all wrong, it wasn't supposed to be this way!!!!

Shiro took a few steps back, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat, threatening to cut off his air flow. Keith was standing right in front of him, dressed like a supermodel for BDSM Weekly. But Keith was also his long distance partner...

_ … and friend… _

Shiro shook his head, trying to ignore a little voice in the back of his mind, as a sound almost akin to a sob fell from his lips. Fuck, no… was he about to cry?!

"I… I can't…" The startled man stammered, as he continued to back away towards the door, reaching behind him without having to look and turning the knob. Shiro couldn't look Keith in the eyes, and hadn’t up until then for good reason.

The depth of hurt that could be seen on Keith’s face was palpable as Shiro chose to run away. He swung open the door, turning and bolting out of the room as he forcefully held back tears. He made a beeline for the washroom, barely remembering where the hostess had told him where it was located; before yanking open the door and stepping inside without a second thought.

Shiro's breathing was ragged, eyes closed tightly as he put his back to the door and tried to calm himself down. One breath in, one breath out. Just as he had been taught to do after his accident. It seemed to be working for a few seconds, until the sound of someone clearing their throat startled the larger man into finally opening his eyes.

"You okay there, Daddy?" A lanky brunette he had met earlier at the door was putting on makeup in the mirror as he smirked in Shiro's direction.

"Lance, behave… Also your eyeliner is crooked." There was another man there, sitting on the closed seat of the toilet as he smiled kindly in Shiro's direction. Lance squawked indignantly as the other man continued.

"Don't mind the brat, he talks like that to everyone! But more importantly… are you okay? What's your name? You can call me Hunk."

Shiro's left arm immediately crossed to his right side as he held the junction between metal and flesh; a phantom pain tingling through his nerves that always managed to flare up at inconvenient times. He looked between the two men, they seemed nice in their own way, but honestly, Shiro was so hurt at the moment he had no clue what to do.

"B-black… my handle…" Shiro whispered into the silence of the washroom. He wasn't expecting to be met with two pairs of wide eyes and utterly shocked expressions.

"No way! You're Keith's boy!" Lance squealed happily, practically jumping up and down. 

"Damnit, no fair! You're too good looking to be with that mullet!!!!!"

"Lance, seriously dude. There's such a thing as decorum! And at least call him Red at parties… He's only Keith at home, okay?" Hunk scolded his sub but the smaller man didn't even appear to be listening. Lance seemed fascinated with Shiro's sudden appearance, which also made him more attentive to what was going on.

"What happened? You look like you're about ready to cry." Lance spoke softly, eyebrows furrowed in worry for one of his best friend's partners. Hunk stood from where he was sitting to step up behind Lance, pulling the smaller man back and out of the way.

"Why don't you sit with us for a bit, hmm? We can chat if you want? Or just listen if that's easier~" Hunk smiled again; big and warm, just like his personality. It was most likely the reason why Shiro did something he would have never dreamed of doing under normal circumstances. 

Taking two steps forward the strong, unwavering man fell to his knees with a sob. Both Lance and Hunk immediately went to him with open arms.

"I… what I've done…. it’s unforgivable…"

Shiro finally cried.

  
  


~ ~ ~


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part II hooray!
> 
> just some warnings before you proceed, there will be derogatory language, pain play, and side character 'little'
> 
> I have incorporated my own experiences into this work, so please keep that in mind just in case anyone wishes to kink shame :)
> 
> Have fun!

**PART II**

  
  


"Keith? I um, I didn't mean to see any of… well, that…" Romelle said as she slowly walked into the play room, eyebrows furrowed in worry as she rushed to her friend’s side. 

After what had just happened, discovering who Black actually was, Keith had merely collapsed onto the bed with his head in his hands. How could this have happened?

"Talk to me sweetie, I can't help if I don't know what the situation is, okay?" The blonde sat down on the bed, not yet touching Keith, for which he was grateful. There was a very good chance he would start to cry.

"Black… he's… he  _ was _ my childhood best friend." Keith's voice broke as he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. No, no he couldn't lose his composure; not now, not ever!

"Okay… and that surprised you- right?" Romelle slid over minutely, her presence a calm surrounding Keith's storm clouds. 

He was shocked to learn who Black really was, but mostly Keith was utterly disappointed in himself. He should have known! There had been so many signs and yet, his mind only chose to ignore them!

"I fucked up Rommy… he will never forgive me…" A wave of nausea rolled through Keith's entire body, he practically shook with anger at his own stupidity.

"No, none of that okay?" Romelle closed the small distance left between them as she took Keith into her arms. 

"Remember what Allura always says? You aren't weird, or fucked up for liking the things you do… and I know for a  _ fact _ that's exactly what this is about! So let's cut right to the chase, hmm?"

Keith looked up at the blonde like a deer in the headlights, his expression one of surprise. In all his years of being friends with the bubbly young woman, he had never seen her be so assertive. It grounded him in a way, having her rubbing his back in soothing circles as she reiterated that Keith wasn't at fault in the least.

"The way I see it… you two were childhood friends, and now you're both super sexy, consenting adults. Okay? So when he comes back, you kiss and make up alright?" She reached out to gently grasp Keith's chin and turned the upset Dom to face her.

"No excuses, or I will punish you myself!"

A moment of silence passed, then another, before the pair broke down in hysterical laughter. Romelle couldn't top a fly, and they both knew that.

"Okay, I promise I'll talk to him but… what if he left?" Keith asked, wiping a tear from his eye after they had calmed down.

"Oh don't worry about that! I saw him head into the washroom, and I know for a fact that Hunk and Lance were already in there!" 

Romelle stood up, fussing over Keith's outfit as she also pulled him into a standing position. She smiled at her friend, giving him a little kiss on the cheek despite his grumbling.

"Wouldn't being subjected to Lance actually have the opposite effect?" Keith returned the smile just when there was a strange squeaking noise at the door.

"Dude! You are  _ such _ an asshole! I'm gonna leave shaving cream in your bed tonight!!!!" Lance had apparently arrived at some point and was posturing like his usual flamboyant self. Except Keith wasn't listening in the slightest.

"We’ve escorted someone back for you, Red. And don't worry, I'll make sure Lance doesn't do anything too childish. Just take it easy okay, buddy?" Hunk stepped into the room behind his sub and grabbed the smaller man by his collar, apparently requesting him to leave with a bit of force. 

But just before Hunk made to depart, he reached out a hand to pull Shiro fully into the room from where he had been trying to hide behind the friendly Dom. Keith's gaze was caught on the larger man instantly, not leaving that perfect form for even a second.

"Come on Rommy, let's leave these two~" Hunk grinned, giving Shiro a hearty pat on the behind before leaving with a chuckle. Whether he was laughing at Lance squawking indignantly, or Shiro's blushing cheeks, Keith had no idea.

Within moments the room had fallen silent and the door was softly pushed closed. It left the pair standing awkwardly in the flickering candlelight, but Keith knew he needed to be the one to take the first step.

"Shiro I-" Keith had begun to move forward when the other man's whimper physically halted him in his tracks. 

"Please… Please don't leave me. Not again." Shiro's voice was a hoarse whisper as if he had been crying, and Keith didn't need any further information.

He rushed forward like a blur, scooping the larger man up in his arms, as if he weighed nothing. Shiro instantly wrapped his legs around Keith's slender waist, throwing his arms around his Dom's shoulders as he tried not to cry.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here, I promise I will never,  _ ever, _ leave you okay? But you need to promise me one thing." Keith shifted his weight as he carried Shiro over to the elaborate piece of furniture in the middle of the room. 

"You are not allowed to hold back your tears, ever again. That is an order."

~ 

Keith had a difficult task ahead of him. For one thing, he was holding his childhood friend, submissive, and unrequited love in his arms. But none of those things mattered, because the black haired Dom couldn't decide if he should stick to the plan he had set out earlier, or scrap the entire thing and just 'wing-it'.

No, that wasn't right, and it certainly wasn't fair to either of them. Keith gently placed his charge on the seated portion of the ‘elaborate kinky chair’, the additional sections for tying legs in fun directions could wait until later. Instead, Keith opted to climb onto Shiro's lap, straddling those thick, delicious thighs as he licked his lips with a grin.

He didn't ask, well, not with his words; Keith tilted the larger man's head slightly to the side, gazing into those storm grey eyes. Cherry red lips parted as Keith flicked out his pink tongue, instantly catching Shiro's reaction as his pupils dilated drastically. He leaned forward, gloved hands gripping silky white hair as their lips lightly brushed against each other.

Shiro was the first to close the distance, pushing forward through the strong hold tangled into his hair, and whimpered into a soft kiss. Time almost seemed to stop as the two men began to explore one another in the flesh; and what was at first a simple exploration soon morphed into something more. Keith couldn't help sighing contentedly at the little happy sounds Shiro was making, scooting forward inch by inch until their bodies practically melded into one. 

Shiro's arms went around Keith's slender waist, hugging him tightly as if his Dom might try to leave. There was no way, come hell or high water, that Keith would ever even dream of being anywhere but in this beautiful man's lap. He hoped to convey it with a hum, the sound bubbling up from deep in his chest. Instead, Shiro seemingly melted into Keith's arms, opening his mouth in invitation for the Dom to take whatever he wanted.

Keith was never one to turn down such an honest request.

Pushing forward into a hot, searing kiss seemed like the natural thing to do. Shiro's whimpers and moans spurred Keith on, entwining their tongues, licking and sucking sinfully into that hot cavern. It was heaven. Such a beautiful moment and one that Keith could stay in forever, except, he still had many plans for their first evening together.

"Hmm~ that's more like it puppy~" When they finally parted for air, Keith's eyes were hooded and dark. He stared down at Shiro and imagined all the ways he was going to devour the beautiful man.

"Since I'm so incredibly nice I'll ask once, without any repercussions in the least. Do you want to enjoy the scene I have planned, or would you like to do something else?"

Keith's words were whisper soft, earnest. If Shiro wanted to just talk, make out all night, or go running naked through the woods Keith would be down. But if he wished to continue, to truly let himself go and allow Keith full control, this was the moment to say so.

Shiro took his time to think, which Keith appreciated in the sense that he wasn't rushing this. But when those storm grey eyes met Keith's once more, the Dom had his answer even amid the silence.

"Well then~ as we discussed previously…" Keith climbed off his warm lap, gliding over to the array of toys he had laid out, and picked up a fairly thick riding crop.

"Let's see what my pathetic, little cumslut can do exactly~"

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Shiro's mouth fell open on a moan, the sound bubbling up from deep within his chest, as he let it slip through by accident. 

* _ Thwack _ *

Keith had closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, bringing the crop down on the meaty part of Shiro's left thigh. He managed to stifle the next sound at least, remembering one of their basic rules.

"I haven't even done anything and you're already moaning like a whore, hmm? I should just parade you through the dungeon downstairs and let them all fuck you… That's all you want right? Your holes stuffed full, you fucking bitch~"

Shiro shivered violently, his gaze set downwards on Keith's shoes until the end of the crop slipped underneath his chin. He was being given permission to meet his Dom's gaze.

"Answer." Keith's voice was dripping with malicious intensity and utter disdain. A snarl on his lips that was sending every drop of blood straight to Shiro's cock.

"Yes, Sir. I'm just a whore, I need to be used and discarded at my Master's pleasure. That's all I am, just a hole, a chunk of meat for you, Sir." Shiro couldn't hide the waver in his voice, speaking the words almost reverently. 

He had always felt this way, but try as he might, he was still terrified to let that side of him out into the light of day. He wanted, no,  _ needed _ to be used, so completely and utterly that the thought in itself was terrifying. Yet Red, or rather Keith, had been there walking this path and learning alongside Shiro for years now. He was safe, and more importantly, he was completely accepted. 

"Disgusting, having a human toilet speaking to me, as if it had rights!" Keith drew the crop back and down across Shiro's ample chest several times before he was satisfied.

"Clothes off. Did you think I'd be impressed by this, hmm? The only things you should  _ ever _ be allowed to wear in my presence are a collar and my cum. Understand?" Keith said nonchalantly as he placed his hand on his hip. Shiro rapidly undressed, but of course it could never be fast enough, no matter how hard he tried.

"You're seriously making me wait this long? Fucking useless…" He huffed and looked off somewhere else in the room, completely ignoring Shiro as he went back to his seat and took up the same position. When Keith finally looked back his way, he frowned dramatically.

"Are your legs broken? Do you need to be told to put them up in the restraints? My whore is also an idiot, great~" 

Shiro quickly did as instructed, knowing full well that no matter what he did it would never be good enough. He would always be wrong,and Keith would have to berate and belittle him in response. It was beyond fantastic.

Eventually, the larger man had his legs up in the restraints, similar to the stirrups used in doctors offices for pelvic examinations. Keith kicked them apart without a second thought, leaning over to bring the leather buckles together at Shiro's thigh, calf and ankle before repeating the process on the other side. It left the larger man's legs bound and spread, putting his thick, leaking cock on full display.

Keith aptly ignored the throbbing member, going to tie up Shiro's arms in an almost identical way. When all was said and done, the squirming sub almost appeared to be in a combination doctor's table and dentist's chair… if said chair had an open seat for easy access.

"I didn't think your poor excuse for a dick could be less impressive in person, but I guess I can be wrong sometimes~" Keith chirped almost playfully, standing upright and pulling something out of his pocket.

The Dom expertly placed the small black, silicone cock ring over Shiro's leaking cock, before stepping back to admire his handiwork. It was the perfect size, not too small and not too big as Shiro shivered dramatically at being instantly denied his release of pleasure. 

"Hmm~ at least you aren't completely irredeemable~" Keith strode around the chair with such confidence it was practically making Shiro drool.

A lever was flipped, causing the chair to suddenly lean back, almost into a completely horizontal position. Shiro could see Keith's form, hovering above him with a maniacal grin lighting up his beautiful features, as he reached out to caress the sides of Shiro's face.

"Let's see how long you'll last, my beautiful little bitch~" 

Keith wrapped a blindfold around both Shiro's eyes and the headrest, completely immobilizing his submissive and officially starting their first ever, in-person scene together.

~

_ Oh fuck! He is too fucking gorgeous!!! Look at his cock- oh my gods! I'm gonna dieeeeee. _

Keith had somehow managed to get his sub into the special kinky chair, strapped him down and even blindfolded the larger man, all whilst having an internal existential crisis. He wanted this to go well, no, he wanted this to go  _ perfectly _ but Shiro was beyond drool worthy and Keith wasn't sure he could keep it together.

However, one look at that blissed out face, the cute little pink blush whenever Keith would start to call Shiro names was all it took for the Dom to stay on track. 

He knew that his sub got off on degradation, hell it had been Keith who made the suggestion all those years ago to try and see if Shiro liked it. He definitely liked it, the way that Keith would berate him for anything and everything, only dropping praise once in a blue moon and being able to  _ feel _ how much it affected Shiro. They were such a perfect match if Keith was being honest and not incredibly biased at all...

Back to the scene at hand, he focused on how Shiro was secured but fairly relaxed considering the predicament he was in. Keith loved that, knowing how much his sub trusted him, so of course he would have to say something.

"Lazy fucker… if I fucked you right now I bet you'd just flop around like a dead fish..." Pure disdain dripped from Keith's smiling lips, and he watched as Shiro shivered in response. When the larger man's mouth made a little 'o' it drove the Dom absolutely wild.

He brought the crop down hard on the inside of one of Shiro's thighs, then again on the other side. His muscles bulged against the tight bindings, letting Keith know his cute little sub wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ew, did you actually think I'd fuck you? Gross…" he brought the crop down three more times before stepping away to retrieve the main course for their scene.

"This is still your punishment you know, well, that and you  _ ran away _ as soon as you saw me…"

Keith halted in his tracks, not having meant for those words to spill out, and internally kicking himself for getting too real. But it would have been a lie, to say that it hadn't hurt to finally meet the one person that meant so much to him, only to be immediately rejected. 

"I'm-" Shiro spoke up before quickly biting his lip and tensing to be smacked for breaking a rule.

"Talk." Keith growled out, his voice a low whisper, desperately wanting to know what Shiro was going to say.

"-Sorry… I panicked but…" The sub was having a difficult time finding his words, thankfully, Keith was right there to pick up the slack.

"Wow, you really are pathetic aren't you?" He stalked back over to the chair with another toy in hand, leaning down to press the cold metal up against Shiro's chest.

"No matter, you will make it up to me tonight, hmm? But your performance better be supreme or else I'll just leave you here and go play with someone else-"

Shiro whimpered loudly, causing Keith to absolutely cackle. He couldn't even be mad at the response from his sub. It was just too damn cute!

"Now then, I give you permission to make noise, but that's it, understand?" Keith drew his hands across each of Shiro's pectorals as he spoke, reaching both budding nipples as he opened the metal clamps with a smirk.

"In fact, the more you scream, the more fun this will be for me~"

Keith released his hold on the nipple clamps as they bore down harshly. Shiro groaned, arching his back off the chair in surprise but mostly still remaining silent. Donning the sub in nipple clamps was such a standard practise, but since this was their first time together Keith took a step back to admire the view. He opted to use metal clamps for a very specific reason, but they actually matched Shiro’s prosthetic nicely.

“I’m so glad most of my toys are silver~ Including you, my greedy little slut~” Keith smiled happily as he watched Shiro shiver almost violently. The reaction wasn’t at all surprising, considering Shiro’s apparent hang-ups from his accident, but it was certainly nice to know he was allowed to push in that general direction.

Keith bent down to his knees in between Shiro’s legs, taking his time to cast his gaze across Shiro’s beautiful skin. He was littered in scars, some jagged and rough, others smooth and calculated. Shiro had obviously been through something terribly traumatic, and was most likely in desperate need of some Tender Loving Care.

Underneath the chair Keith pulled a large box forward from where he had placed it earlier that evening. There were several oval shaped pads of varying sizes connected to the box via long wires, all nicely untangled for easy use. Keith picked up two of the largest pads, unsticking them from each other before carefully placing them on the inside of each of Shiro’s thighs. They were fairly high-up, yet still far enough away from the subs smooth balls, the sight of which caused Keith’s mouth to water.

“Aw~ Did my princess shave just for me~” Keith’s voice was a cross between mocking and teasing the larger man, as he picked up another set of pads and placed them on Shiro’s low abdomen, where that sexy V ended. These ones were about the same size as the pads on his thighs, and mimicked a similar placement.

“I have to say I’m quite sad you chose to go bare for me… Would have been more entertaining to rip these off of your sensitive hairs~”

Of course Keith had told Shiro to shave for the party, knowing full well that it would be much easier and more effective for the scene. That didn’t mean that Keith couldn’t pick and choose which memories to recall and which to forget in order to belittle his cute sub though.

With one hand Keith lifted Shiro’s balls, smirking at how the larger man’s breathing hitched for just a moment. They were hefty in his hand; the weight giving him a nice little daydream of having them slap against his chin as Shiro fucked down his throat.

… Another time!

The fifth pad, about the size of a large coin, was placed on the sensitive skin between Shiro’s pretty pink hole and his balls, while the last two were directly placed at the base of that lovely cock. Keith sat back to admire his work, making sure to check all the wires and know exactly which dial went to each individual pad before starting up the machine.

One of Keith’s friends in the kink scene had helped him modify a Tens machine for play, sending electric pulses through the pads and into the skin below. Not only could Keith now customize the length and speed of each shock, but he could change the intensity coursing through Shiro’s body. It could also be increased  _ much _ higher than machines usually used by the average consumer.

Keith started with the two pads on Shiro’s thighs, watching the larger man’s reaction as he startled from the sudden influx of electric pulses riding through his muscles. That beautiful cock twitched in response, causing the Dom to grin wickedly as he turned the dial up a few more notches. He opted to leave it on a steady pulse, one second on, one second off, while turning his attention to the second set of pads.

“How’s that feel sweetheart~ I hope you’re comfortable and enjoying yourself~” Keith was smirking to himself since the poor sub couldn’t exactly see how much fun he was having.

The pads located higher up on Shiro’s abdomen, allowed for a different type of electrical pulses. They were deeper, really reaching into the muscle tissue for a lovely massage. Keith turned those on and watched in awe as taut abdominal muscles flexed with each electrical pulse. It was beautiful and terrifying all at once, as Keith realized just how much power he truly had over the larger man.

“There’s a reason I left  _ those _ three for last, darling~” Keith’s voice was hoarse with lust, and he knew that his pupils were dilated to match. He turned on the final three pads, sending sharp shocks of electricity soaring straight into Shiro’s body.

The larger man screamed, loudly, arching off the table as he fought hard against his bindings. If that was how Shiro reacted to the first setting they definitely had quite a long way to go.

“Aww, too much for you baby? Should I go easier on you~” Keith flicked one of the metal nipple clamps and shivered when Shiro groaned. He could easily attach some wire to the clamps and add those to the list of play, but he had something else a bit more intense in mind.

“G-good…. So good…” Shiro’s voice wavered as he stuttered through his words, body shifting visibly on the chair as if he was subconsciously trying to escape. Keith would allow him to speak, in fact he really wanted to know everything was alright, even if the cute little sub hadn’t said his safe word.

“Oh wonderful~ I’m so glad I have permission to continue, your Majesty~” The Dom’s voice dripped with disdain, turning all the dials up two notches before sighing happily as his sub’s cacophony of screams filled his ears.

“We have all night to play my cute little harlot~ Let’s see how long it takes you to finally break~”

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


When Shiro had been strapped down to that strange yet highly fascinating chair, he really hadn’t known what he was getting into. Sure, he had a few ideas based off of his four wonderful years playing with Keith, but this was something completely different.

It was absolutely fantastic.

They had previously discussed a multitude of different play styles; rope and rigging, fire play, blood and needles (to which Shiro quickly stated he was not a fan of). However, it was the discussion of electric play that had really caught his attention. He wasn’t a stranger to receiving e-stim treatment for his scar tissues, so he had figured it would be something similar to that. 

Sure it was similar, as if comparing a kitten to a wild lion.

Shiro cried out as that first wave of electrical energy coursed through his body, starting from his most sensitive parts. He had never experienced something so wondrous, and was kicking himself for denying real life play for so long. He couldn’t help the deeply guttural groans that bubbled up from his chest, spilling out of his lips with absolute abandon. But when Keith had turned on the final set of pads, the ones feeding directly into his cock, that was a completely different experience.

It almost felt as if time had stopped. Shiro was aware that Keith had checked in on him, even answering his Dom properly so that they could continue. The mixture of pain and pleasure was absolutely indescribable, and every muscle in the sub’s body tensed up with each searing shock of electricity.

There was a rustling, off in the direction of the bed as Shiro wished he could turn his head and follow the sounds. Not knowing what was going to happen next was both exhilarating and terrifying, all mixed together.

“Hmm~ There are entirely too few marks of my own on your body… We definitely need to change that~” Keith had glided back over to the whimpering form trapped in the chair, startling Shiro who hadn’t heard any movement. Keith chuckled at the response, a hand reaching out to gently caress the side of Shiro’s cheek for the briefest of moments.

He was having a difficult time registering what Keith had said, if he was being honest. The sharp, electrified pulses coursing through Shiro’s body definitely had his mind preoccupied, but there was something even more pressing that seemed to be weighing on his consciousness.

This was Keith, and for some reason it was only just really hitting him now. They had grown up together, played and studied, fought and cried until one day Keith left. Shiro had heard about an accident, how Keith’s father had passed away but his friend, his  _ brother _ had just vanished. He was truly terrified it would happen again, and that intrusive thought alone seemed to be screaming out far louder than any of the sounds the submissive could make.

“Am I boring you princess, hmm? Your mind seems to be off in the clouds… I must be doing a terrible job then~” Keith’s voice oozed sarcasm, his naturally sadistic attitude pulling a violent shiver from Shiro’s body. He had been caught in his thoughts, worry and fear began to take a nosedive into the territory of panic, when a gentle hand began to caress his hair.

“Unlike my stupid, angsty teenage self… I do not intend to ever let you go. So please, do me the honour of letting  _ yourself _ go, trust that I’m here to catch you… Takashi.”

Keith’s words were whisper soft, so intimate as warm breath caressed Shiro’s ear. He couldn’t contain the whimper that fell from his lips, desire immediately coursing through his system as it fought for dominance against each electric shock. Shiro couldn’t contain it anymore, as he cried out the most broken, heart-felt sob.

“Keith!” 

There were no other words that could convey the years of emotion that had been building up inside of Shiro, all to finally be released as he called for the one person whom he had always loved.

“Yeah, baby, I’m right here beside you.” The Dom had gone soft for a moment, stroking Shiro’s hair as he cooed words of encouragement and praise to his submissive.

“Can you keep going? We can stop, if you’d like?” 

Shiro shook his head, or at least he tried to with how little freedom he had from the blindfold holding him down. But Keith got the message, collecting himself as Shiro did the same. The machine was dialed down for a few minutes as they centred themselves, Shiro took deep, calming breaths as he practically felt Keith’s gaze on his chest. 

However, when it was time to start back up again, Shiro could not have prepared himself, no matter how much time might have passed. Keith increased the electrical output to double that from before, simply watching as Shiro cried out in pure agony. His legs shook with both the effort to keep himself under control, as well as the expertly placed pads sinking deep into his muscles and giving them a life of their own.

It was so much all at once, the pain and pleasure mixing deep within his core as Shiro heard a familiar click of a tongue.

“Pathetic… You really get off on pain huh? I could whip bloody lashes onto your back, or spank you black and blue, and you would probably thank me hmm? Well~ Let’s hear it then~”

Shiro wasn’t exactly sure at first what Keith had meant, of course he was up for almost anything and had discussed as much over the last few days. However, the poor submissive hadn’t been expecting to be absolutely torn to shreds.

That’s what it felt like, as if Keith had started to drag a scalpel down his chest. Shiro screamed, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he attempted to figure out what was going on. He knew that blood couldn’t be drawn, as per his own wishes, but that sensation alone was enough to believe that the Dom was currently performing open heart surgery.

“Oh~ These marks will do nicely~ I guess you weren’t completely useless after all~” Keith smirked, the disdain-filled sound permeating the room, as Shiro accidentally let a moan slip free. He waited for another comment, bracing himself in that moment but no words came.

Only that same, knife-like, searing pain but this time seemingly having multiplied. It was almost too much. Shiro bit his lip to keep from letting the creeping darkness flow over him, threatening to pull him down into the depths of unconsciousness.

Keith eased up after just a taste, those beautiful violet eyes watching every movement of his sub as he seemingly waited for something. Shiro recognized that he was being given the opportunity to use his safe word, but that wouldn't be necessary. 

"F-fuck…" His throat was hoarse from screaming and every muscle seemed to twitch from the electrical stimulation. His cock ached, balls drawn taut and thighs quivering; but the one thing on Shiro's mind was the overwhelming  _ need _ to experience that life shattering pain once more.

"Tsk… foul mouthed whore, I thought I taught you some fucking manners…" Keith's ironic use of swear words was not lost on Shiro as he whimpered from the response. 

He couldn't help but pull his lip back into his mouth, worrying the plump flesh in anticipation, and fear, for what was about to happen to him.

That was, until Keith's hand instantly covered Shiro's mouth without warning, the tension was like a vice grip as the Dom leaned so close, that the poor whimpering submissive could feel his warm breath.

"This… belongs to me you stupid bitch… don't break my toys…" Keith's words were seething, and could have melted an iceberg with the fire behind them. It took Shiro a mere moment to realize that his Dom was talking about the lip chewing.

That warm, intense hold had Shiro instantly relaxing, all of his worries and trepidation just oozing out of his body. His mind finally calmed, thoughts solely focused on Keith's touch as his breathing eventually evened out. He was so relaxed in fact, that Shiro almost missed the soft words whispered from his Dom.

"Good boy."

~

Keith loved his metal claws, they were definitely his favourite toy. Of course, they were perfect all on their own, leaving pretty red marks down sensitive skin; however, when an electrical element, such as a violet wand was introduced, there was a completely different outcome. The already sharp tips conducted and dispersed the electricity so perfectly, producing glorious red welts that could easily turn to electrical burns if he wasn’t being careful.

That thrill was really what did it for Keith at first; that was, until he first heard Shiro’s screams. 

The Dom was so incredibly grateful he had blindfolded his sub early on, because there was absolutely no way Keith could keep his facial expressions neutral. The way that Shiro writhed and cried out, how his thick, leaking cock shuddered with an overwhelming need for release. It was just too perfect. 

“How does that feel? I want to hear everything~” Keith teased the poor man, drawing one of the claws around Shiro’s nipple, avoiding the clamp at first before slowly pulling it back, and watching as an arc of blue light caught the metal. Another sound of anguish let the Dom know just how deliciously abused those pretty nipples had become.

“F-feels…” Shiro’s face was a mess of tears and drool, apparently he no longer cared what he looked like in the least. Keith  _ loved _ how his submissive was letting go of his control and placing every ounce of trust in his Dom’s hands.

“Yes?” Keith feigned annoyance as he went to the other nipple to play with, abuse and leave marked up for days to come. He knew well just how much pain he was causing, and of course it would be difficult for anyone to speak under such circumstances, but wasn’t that the point?

“It hurts… right down… everywhere!” Shiro tried to convey every single sensation he was experiencing but his mind was so completely encompassed with the pain and pleasure, that he just couldn’t manage. Fresh tears rolled down those sculpted cheeks, a sob more akin to frustration than anything else definitely caught Keith’s attention.

Without warning the Dom lashed out, grabbing handfuls of Shiro’s chest and squeezing tightly as those sharp metal claws dug in mercilessly. He watched to make sure no blood was drawn, placing the delicious sounds his sub was making at the back of his mind as Keith absolutely ravaged the body in front of him.

“Did I give you permission to think such unnecessary thoughts?! How misbehaved could one little cumslut be, hmm?!” 

There wasn’t an inch of Shiro’s exposed skin that Keith left untouched, moving between dragging, digging, and scoring electric marks into the submissive's body, as well as massaging and rubbing out tense muscle groups. Shiro responded so beautifully to Keith’s touch, the way his body moved as if he were honing in on his Dom, needing that solid presence whether he even realized it or not. 

There was no way Keith wouldn’t respond in kind.

Slowly, carefully, and with a new determination Keith moved his way down Shiro’s body until he was comfortably settled in between those muscular, thick thighs. He couldn’t help licking his lips in awe of the delicious piece of meat standing at attention right in front of him as Keith leaned forward with a smirk.

“I told you I had something special planned… I want to hear you scream my name… Do you understand?” Keith’s voice was whisper soft, his warm breath causing Shiro’s cock to pulse in response. It was answer enough for the Dom as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue…

… Dragging his metal tongue stud across the head of Shiro’s cock and revealing in the glorious eruption of pain-filled cries.

~

Shiro cried out with a broken sob, half from the overwhelmingly painful sensations coursing through his body, but the other half was from that last thread of control finally breaking. Somehow, he knew that Keith was using a metal piercing as his deft tongue swirled slowly, mercilessly around the head of Shiro’s cock. 

A sudden and inexplicable calm washed over the submissive, relaxing the tension in each of his muscles, while his breathing went from nearly hyperventilating to deep and meaningful breaths. He even swore he could feel Keith smile at the change of response.

Shiro moaned,  _ loudly _ , at the way Keith’s mouth worked across that heated member, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. It fucking hurt so perfectly as a wash of pleasure roared to life like an all encompassing flame burning him from within. Shiro could feel how much he was leaking, each twitch from the multiple sources of electrical stimulation, sending his fuzzy mind deeper and deeper into that gloriously quiet subspace.

Keith continued his achingly slow ministrations, running the ball of his tongue piercing up and down his submissives trembling shaft, before once again circling the head. Except this time, the sadistic Dom prodded the slit of Shiro’s cock, which was simply the last straw.

“Please!!!!!!! Please, please,  _ please _ ! I need to cum so badly, it hurts, fuck, it feels so good I’m going to die!!!! I can’t, no, too much it’s so much! Ah~~~ KEITH!!!!!!” Shiro absolutely screamed, his voice ragged and breathless as he yanked harshly against his bindings and sobbed uncontrollably. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Shiro registered that Keith had let up, moving now clawless hands up and down those thick thighs as he simply listened to the poor broken submissive wail. And that’s exactly what he did…

“I’ve been so goodddddd why do,  _ *hic _ *, things keep happening to meeeee! I lost everyone… everything! I hate thisssss!!!” Most of Shiro’s words were fairly incoherent as he finally let out every single frustration that had built up inside of him. He cried about the death of his parents, the plane accident and losing his arm, and the pain of Keith’s disappearance.

“I missed you so much, I wanted to see you everyday but you were goneeeee!!!!” Shiro’s voice trembled, his body barely registering the ongoing stimulation, since Keith had left the machine on. When it seemed as if the sobbing submissive was finally done, his face was a teary mess and Keith removed the cock ring that had been binding the larger man up until now.

“Finally… Thank you for telling me everything, you did so incredibly well… Takashi~”

Before Shiro could speak past the shock, Keith’s mouth had moved back to that gorgeous cock. He pulled the head past his lips and began to suck. The Dom could barely get in another swirl of his tongue before Shiro was cumming long and hard from the most violent, earth shattering orgasm of his life.

  
  


~ ~ ~ 

  
  


The room was nice and cool, a lovely breeze coming in through the opened window, playing with the silken drapery. Most of the candles had been extinguished, save for a few near the bed. The overhead lights were dimmed, but allowing enough light into the room so that Keith could work more easily. 

Shiro had passed out soon after his orgasm overtook his body and mind, causing the large man to slump heavy against the chair. Keith pulled off that pretty cock, now soft and sated from his earlier ministrations and he immediately went to check that his submissive was alright. It wasn’t a surprise that Shiro had lost consciousness, he had done so in the past from overwhelming stimulation play, much to Keith’s delight.

The Dom turned off the machines, carefully peeling the sticky pads from Shiro’s skin before moving to the leather binding. Once he had freed Shiro completely, Keith picked up the sleeping man in his arms and carried him straight over to the plush bed to lay down. The Dom couldn’t get over how incredibly beautiful Shiro was, from the glint of silver that was his right arm, to the pink scar across his nose. This man was absolutely divine.

Keith took his time cleaning up his submissive, checking every single part of his beautiful body for any wounds that would need attending. He had gone a bit softer than he would have liked- if only slightly- but Keith was very glad he hadn’t broken the skin or caused burns with his play. There was no way he could wipe the smile from his lips while he touched and explored Shiro’s body, laying feather-light kisses on each scar. Simply taking his time to re-introduce himself to his childhood friend, submissive, and soulmate.

A little moan slipped from Shiro’s lips, and Keith gazed up from massaging those thick, powerful thighs, making sure the muscles wouldn’t seize. He grinned, tilting his head to the side as violet eyes met stormy grey ones.

“Good morning sleepy head~ Did you have a nice rest?” Keith’s voice was soft, sincere and completely lacking that dripping sadism he had been using before. This was the time for love and affection, to lavish his submissive in praise and focus solely on Shiro’s wellbeing.

“Hn… Morning?” Shiro’s voice was so small as his eyes found the bedroom window to confirm that he hadn’t actually been asleep for hours.

“No baby, you were only asleep for about 45 minutes, you did so well for me that I wanted to give you a nice long rest~” Keith continued what he had been doing previously, working Shiro’s lovely muscles with as much attention as a brain surgeon working at his own specialty. 

“Can I get you anything? Water? A snack maybe?” Keith’s eyes stayed glued to the man beneath him, checking for any sign of distress. He prepared to run off and get whatever his submissive might need, but there was a pause. It caused Keith to stop what he was doing and really focus on Shiro before he finally answered.

“Y-you… Need you…” Shiro’s voice cracked as he tried to reach out for Keith, obviously wanting his Dom to hold him close and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

“Of course, sweetheart!” 

Keith immediately went into Shiro’s arms, situating himself slightly to the side so that he could wrap one arm around Shiro’s neck and softly play with his hair. The submissive immediately buried his face in Keith’s exposed chest, having taken off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt considerably in order to work.

Shiro whined loudly, sniffling as he nuzzled into the soft skin below Keith’s jawline as if he was attempting to hide away from the world. It was absolutely adorable, but the Dom wondered if there was a bit more to the gesture than what it appeared.

“Are you embarrassed, princess? Even after everything we’ve done?” Keith’s voice was soft and non-judgemental, only wishing to fully understand his submissive. The adorable man responded with a little whimper that seemed to confirm Keith’s guess.

“Use your words, or are you an adorable puppy now? That works just fine for me~” Keith continued to stroke Shiro’s hair, pulling the sub back just enough to be able to look him in the eye with a grin. He was a blushing mess, eyes puffy from crying and the most beautiful sight Keith had ever laid eyes upon.

“A-” Shiro started, quickly shutting his mouth and attempting to hide once again in the crook of Keith’s neck. Except this time, the Dom drew his other hand up to catch his submissive’s chin and keep those steely eyes focused on him.

“Yes?” He spoke sternly to Shiro but still soft and comforting. Keith needed the other man to know that no matter what he did or said, there was no way he would abandon him. He frowned at that thought, realizing that maybe it wasn’t as well known as it should have been.

“You can tell me anything, absolutely anything at all. I will never leave you again. If I could go back in time, to all those years ago and punch my younger self in the face, I would gladly do so… Yes, I left because of the death of my father, but that wasn’t the sole reason.”

Keith took a deep breath, steadying himself before meeting Shiro’s gaze. Those grey eyes were watching intently, curious and strong just like he had always remembered them. There was no way he could mess this up again, and for that reason alone Keith needed to be honest.

“I loved you; more than a friend or even a brother, and I was absolutely terrified of you leaving me. So, stupidly, I left first…” Keith couldn’t bear to look Shiro in the eye any longer, so he turned his head away with a sigh. He regretted that decision more than he could have ever explained. Now he prayed to whichever old gods might bother to listen to his plight, that Shiro might forgive him.

A delicate touch found Keith’s cheek so he opened his eyes, finding Shiro’s fingertips mirroring the same action he had done mere moments before. The sub held Keith’s chin, gaze caught steadfast for what felt like a lifetime before the distance was suddenly closed. Shiro was the one to initiate this kiss, it was almost chaste and innocent in comparison to what they had been doing earlier in the evening. When they parted, fuzzy with an array of sensations, Keith couldn’t contain his smile.

“I loved you too… I  _ still  _ love you. My feelings never changed, they never will.” Shiro was the first to speak, his voice soft yet so clear. The sheer conviction of Shiro’s words rang through Keith’s mind nearly catching him off guard, if not for the fact that somewhere deep down in his consciousness he had always been expecting that answer.

“Shiro… I love you, fuck. I love you so much!” Keith surged forward into a passionate kiss, wrapped both of his arms around the larger man’s neck as bubbling laughter spilled past his lips. It was contagious, the overwhelming happiness from years and years of cultivated love for one another, feeding their joy like it was a full course meal.

They took their time to talk and reminisce, sharing little kisses and longing gazes as if no time had ever been lost between them. It was beyond anything they could have ever hoped and dreamed of, finding one another despite an endless universe of possibilities.

"I had something else sort of planned, more like I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, until I got to play with you in person first…" Keith had been laying on Shiro's chest, his head resting on the back of his outstretched palm as he gazed up at the larger man with a smile.

"Do you trust me?"

" _ Always _ " Shiro blurted out, before Keith could even finish his breath.

The adorable submissive mumbled and complained when Keith sat up and carefully climbed off the bed. Of course he felt the exact same way, but he had something so perfectly delicious waiting for Shiro. So he could grumble all he wanted.

There was a particular toy Keith had bought special for his cute little puppy. Well, more like three if he was being specific. With the items in hand he wandered back over to the bed and smirked at the sight in front of him.

"A lounging princess~ what a pretty sight~" Keith's voice grew dark as that delicious, sadistic tone slithered through his mind.

"I'll let you choose… front or back, either way I need your ass in the air for me~"

Shiro's eyes shot open impossibly wide, pupils dilating with lust and wanton need at the sight of one of the toys Keith was holding. He immediately rolled over onto his front, chest against the bed with his knees bent and ass in the air. The whine that left his throat was absolute music to Keith's ears.

The sadistic Dom took his time finding the lube he wanted to use, buttoning his shirt and putting his suit jacket back on as he watched Shiro stay perfectly still, save for the panting and hard cock that bobbed adorably every few moments. When he felt as if the submissive had waited long enough, Keith popped open the cap of the lube and slid back onto the bed.

"You like your present? Let me just open it up for you~ Oops, I meant open you up for it~" Keith smirked, smearing the lube across Shiro's exposed hole, as the submissive held his cheeks apart with both hands. He made quick work of loosening that tight ring of muscle, highly enjoying the lovely little sounds Shiro was making from his ministrations.

"Are you ready my cute little bitch~" Keith laughed, he picked up the silver butt plug, long fluffy white tail with a silver tip attached to the end as he carefully pressed the toy deep into Shiro's hole. He added the absolutely adorable matching ears and collar last, before turning his submissive over and laying a chaste kiss right above his heart.

"There~ my perfect little puppy~ ready to meet some new friends and play?"

  
  


~

  
  


Meeting new friends on a normal day, over coffee or at the park, was stressful enough. Being stuffed with a fairly large plug, with a beautiful white and silver tail attached; was something else entirely. Shiro knew he looked cute in wolf ears and a tail, having a homemade version in his possession, but these were a much higher quality. 

But the piece that Shiro was most grateful for, was the collar. It was silver, like most of Keith’s toys as he had stated earlier, but this also had beautiful inlaid black and red gemstones. He was allowed to climb off the bed and look into the full length mirror, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips at just how absolutely perfect everything was.

“There’s a happy puppy~ Do you want to go downstairs and play? Or we can stay in here and have some fun of our own~” Keith’s voice was sultry as he sat cross legged on the bed, head resting in one of his gloved hands as his gaze dragged up and down Shiro’s naked form.

The submissive whimpered, quickly going to his hands and knees as he crawled to Keith with determination in his gaze. Shiro gave his Dom a little headbutt against his knee, looking for scratches as Keith chuckled with amusement.

“Who’s such a good boy~ Come on puppy, let’s go on a little adventure~”

Shiro was so incredibly excited that words couldn’t fully describe what he was feeling; but that was the point. He yipped happily, sitting up to allow Keith to stand as he followed his Dom, rather, his Owner over to a large bag in the corner of the room. Of course the adorable little wolf stuck his face into the bag out of sheer curiosity.

“Excuse me mister, is that yours? Aren’t you a naughty puppy~” Keith chided, not even bothering to try and hide the smile on his lips. It was apparent that the sadistic Dom had quite the soft spot for his adorably little pet.

Soon enough Keith found what he was looking for, a shiny silver leash covered in the same black and red gems as Shiro’s collar. He attached the leash, giving it a bit of a tug but nothing cruel in the least. In fact, Keith reached down to give Shiro a little scratch behind his ear, praising the pup for his good behaviour.

“Now puppy, you remember all the rules? You play nice with the others okay?” Keith began to herd his cute little wolf to the door, opening it up as Shiro gave a little huff in response. He was already completely in the mindset for pet play, and those little emotions that always seemed to flutter around in his mind were calm.

Shiro was definitely a shy pet, not one to jump into playing with others as he stuck to Keith like glue. They wandered through the house slowly, stopping in the kitchen first for some water and a snack. Of course, Shiro was expected to drink from his Owner’s hands, not bothering to keep dry in the least. 

“Good boy~ Now, sit for me? There you go~” Keith grinned happily as his puppy sat back on his haunches and begged for his treat, little broken up pieces of a protein bar so that the adorable little wolf wouldn’t get sick from their earlier play.

Like any good owner, Keith made sure that Shiro was well fed and had his fill of water. Of course, lavishing the adorable puppy in praise wasn’t too much of a chore either as Keith gave Shiro plenty of scratches and head pats.

“Okay cutie~ Time to meet some new friends~”

The pair headed off deeper into the house, reaching the basement door as Keith opened it up for his pet to walk through first. Shiro whined, nervous to head downstairs but Keith was right there with him, closing the door and stepping back to the puppy’s side. It was definitely a good time too, since the sights and sounds Shiro was suddenly experiencing were unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life.

The basement was enormous, open concept and decked out with every possible BDSM implement one could ever wish for. There was a rigging structure on the far side of the room, spanking benches, stocks, crosses, and more. Some that Shiro couldn’t even describe let alone name. Keith walked down the few steps first, guiding his pet carefully and allowing Shiro to take everything in. The sound of giggles caught the wolf’s attention as he turned to see that right beside the staircase was a little’s corner filled with toys and comfy blankets, as well as a face recognized from earlier.

“Ah~ Is big brother Lance helping you colour? That’s a very pretty picture~” Keith’s voice was soft, even moreso than he had been with Shiro in his pet play mindset. It was beautiful to say the least, how he shifted depending on the situation, while still managing to appear completely comfortable.

Apparently Shiro had been a bit too enamoured with his beautiful Owner, that he barely noticed a small form reaching up to pet him. His head snapped back reflexively so Keith brought the frightened puppy to his side. Shiro buried his face into the side of Keith’s leg and whined, his eyes finding the stranger and realizing it seemed as if they were about to cry.

“Silly bean, you have to ask permission to touch first, okay? But why don’t you let the puppy get used to all the noises and lights down here first while we keep playing, hmm?” Lance opened his arms as he calmly explained the situation, letting his charge, the little one who had been colouring, decide if they wished to be hugged or not. They went willingly, rapidly nodding and peeked over Lance’s shoulder at Shiro before giggling once again.

It was a highly unique situation, one that Shiro didn’t quite understand, but just because he wasn’t into it, didn’t mean he had any right to judge others. Instead, Keith guided the wolf to the other side of the room where a very large sectional was set up, giant pillows strewn across the floor, and a few people lounging comfortably in between scenes.

Shiro recognized the Hostess Allura, his other bathroom friend Hunk, and a beautiful blonde that had been with Keith earlier in the evening. In fact, the little wolf was so curious he hadn’t noticed that Keith stopped a few steps back to watch him. 

“No puppies on the furniture~” Keith gave a light hearted command just as Romelle practically lept up from her spot on the couch to get closer to Shiro.

“Oh!!! He’s so precious!!! Keith~ Let the sweet pupper on the couch!!!!” The blonde crossed her arms with a pout, her legs tucked up underneath her bum as she demanded Shiro be allowed up on the furniture.

“No, Rommy, you can play with him on the floor… Don’t be a brat or I’ll ask Lura to lend you to me for an hour…” 

That shut the bubbly brat up as she squeaked adorably and slid off the couch in order to play with the puppy. 

Shiro was nervous, but he watched as Keith took up the blonde’s former spot beside Allura, leaning back as the beautiful Domme passed him a drink. It would be alright, he wasn’t being forced to do anything he didn’t want to do. The puppy crawled over to his Owner, laying his head on Keith’s knee and looking up with big, adorable eyes. 

“Oh my~ You are just too perfect~” Allura leaned over to give Shiro a few scratches behind the ear, giggling when the wolf whined after she stopped.

“So precious~ You are very welcome to come over and play anytime little one~”

That made Shiro smile, knowing that he had been accepted, and that he was well on his way to finding that piece that had been missing for so long. Of course, he couldn't wallow in his new found emotions for long, since Romelle had called for him looking for attention.

"Puppy!!!! You wanna play with me??" Romelle had pulled over a nearby crate that seemed to contain a plethora of toys. From rope pulls and tennis balls to toy mice and feathers on a stick, it had everything a pet could ever imagine.

Shiro didn't exactly yip in excitement, more like he nearly leapt face first into the box and grabbed for everything he could reach all at once. Like a switch flipping in his brain, the cute little puppy saw a ball and just went for it! There was a particularly interesting tug toy he had found, chewing on it a bit before finding a good hold with his teeth as he gazed up at Romelle with adorable puppy eyes.

"Kya~ Keithhhh I wanna keep him!!!!" The blonde absolutely lost it as she grasped the end of the toy and played with Shiro to his heart's content.

"No way Rommy! I just got him back, there's no way I'm ever losing him again!" Keith's voice was unwavering but when Shiro caught a glimpse of the sated Dom, there was something soft and indescribable within his gaze.

"Besides… I am not even close to being finished with him for the evening~"

~

Keith had not felt so relaxed in, well, a hell of a long time. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Shiro enjoying himself to the fullest. He had worried at first about his cute little wolf being too nervous to let go and actually play, but it seemed all for naught.

"So I take it you two talked?" Hunk had moved a bit closer in order to chat with Keith and Allura, sipping a cocktail that Lance had so graciously made for him.

"I believe they did much more than simply speak to one another~" Allura's beautiful voice, with just a hint of teasing made Keith smile even more.

"Yes, yes… we're gonna figure this all out…" Keith grumbled from his friends teasing.

It was true, there was no way Keith was ever going to lose this man ever again. The thought itself was overwhelming, how he couldn't imagine his life without Shiro from this point onwards. Keith had to avert his gaze, taking a sip of his drink to keep from becoming too emotional. 

"Hurt?" A small voice came from out of nowhere, almost startling the Dom into spilling his drink. Keith turned and found someone new had crawled up onto the couch to sit beside Allura.

"Awwwww does Keithy have a boo-boo? Want Lancey-wancy to kiss it better for you?" 

Of course Lance had wandered over as well, a big teddy bear stuffie in one hand, and the other on his charge's head, playing with their hair.

"It's okay green bean, I don't think Keith is hurt, he's just extra happy!" Hunk, the voice of reason and literal saint for putting up with Lance, answered without missing a beat.

Keith hadn't seen Green around at a party before, in fact, he had only met them a few times during non-play socials. He knew that they were fairly closed off, preferring to spend time in their own world rather than play with a partner. Allura had explained to Keith that they were Asexual, and she was more than happy to provide a safe, inclusive space for them to play.

"Yeah, I'm okay… more than okay, actually!" Keith turned his attention back to Shiro with a happy little sigh, not caring in the least that Lance would tease him for days afterwards.

Shiro had his head resting on Romelle's lap, his eyes closed as the blonde gave him head scritches and soft praise. The wolf's tail was practically wagging and Keith got a sudden, overwhelming desire to throw the beautiful creature over his shoulder and haul him back to their playroom.

"Hey friends~ ya miss me???" A very familiar voice called down from the top of the stairs, followed by a welcome sight.

"Matt, it's rude to call down and potentially interrupt a scene, please be more mindful." A sultry tone, one that Keith could never mistake, drifted from behind Matt's form as both men descended the stairs.

Matt was dressed fairly casually at first glance, but Keith knew for a fact his entire outfit was custom made and designer. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, the cuffs rolled up past his high top boots. A simple button up, sleeves rolled much like his pants that must have been quite irksome for his partner to witness.

"Lady Allura, Red, it is very good to see you both again." The Silver Prince, Lotor, stepped out from behind Matt, placing a possessive hand at the small of the other man's back. He smiled at everyone in attendance, but his gaze quickly fell to the now quite attentive wolf pup on the floor.

Shiro had moved into a sitting position with his legs tucked underneath him, head down and tilted to the side in curiosity. Those storm grey eyes seemed to flick between both of the new men, one seemingly sparking some sort of recognition. 

Before Keith could open his mouth to make introductions, Lotor took the opportunity to step forward towards Shiro's crouched form. 

"My, what a beautiful creature~" The Prince's words oozed sadistic intent hidden beneath his silky tone, as he smirked down at the wolf. Shiro actually flinched in response, causing Keith to quickly stand.

It took everything in Keith's power not to rush to his submissive and gather him up, stealing him away from the far more experienced Dom. Lotor was what Keith truly aspired to be, both as a Master and a Partner, so he knew all too well what that man was truly thinking.

"Shiro. To me." Keith gave a curt command, tapping the side of his leg for the wolf to understand where his Master wanted him. Shiro didn't hesitate going to Keith's side, even leaning up against him and gazing upwards fondly. 

"Oh, and so obedient, what a treat~" Lotor's voice was now dripping with amusement, knowing full well that Keith had lost his cool. But the young Dom didn't care in the least, if it meant having Shiro by his side.

"Seems like you had fun Shiro! Didn't I tell you that everything would work out!!!" Matt somehow managed to ignore the little show that had just played out as he sauntered over to the couch and flopped down happily.

Shiro huffed, turning away from what Keith figured to be his unlikely acquaintance, before whimpering softly for Keith's attention. Those beautiful grey eyes were full of so many emotions as he gazed up at Keith with a silent plea.

"Mistress, Lotor, if you will excuse me, I believe my adorable little puppy needs to be attended to~" Keith addressed the host, and his mentor who had just arrived, before reattaching Shiro's leash in order to head back upstairs.

"No worries at all~ you two have fun~" Allura giggled softly, waving her fingers before beckoning Lotor to come sit beside her.

"I believe I am owed for my earlier assistance, I shall collect you for lunch tomorrow at noon." Lotor spoke as if he had never had anyone argue with him in his entire life, so Keith wasn't about to start. He simply sighed and waved his hand, a gesture that could have easily meant 'fuck off' or 'fine'.

Before they left, Shiro crawled over to Green, the little who had wished to pet him earlier. The puppy nudged their hand, listening to them giggle before they gently ran fingertips over Shiro's fuzzy ears. 

"Come, puppy~" Keith called for the wolf, watching as Shiro quickly made his way back to Keith as they headed up the basement stairs. As soon as they had passed through the door at the top, closing it tightly behind them, Keith had bent down to lift Shiro up, hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Lotor thinks he can just have everything he wants! He's already got a damn sugar baby!" Keith grumbled as he carried Shiro through the house and back towards their playroom.

"What?" Shiro's voice sounded surprised, immediately breaking out of his wolf play. It wasn't abnormal for him to do so, especially when he was alone… or with Keith it appeared.

"Yeah Matt, the man that was with that damn Silver Prince!" Keith huffed, obviously pouting at how he lost his cool to Lotor earlier. 

They reached their room quickly as Keith pushed the door open with his foot, striding over to the bed before depositing his submissive down with a bounce of the mattress.

"Guess I need to be more obvious about who exactly you belong to~" Keith's voice was beginning to darken, his pupils dilating as he loosened his tie.

However, he was aptly interrupted by the look of extreme shock on Shiro's face.

"Matt… is my new roommate. You know him… wait…" Shiro's mind was working like a rusty clock as he tried so hard to get his thoughts in order. Keith on the other hand was quicker to the draw.

"You have  _ got _ to be kidding me!" The Dom groaned loudly, covering his face with both hands before finally just giving up. He was quick to realize that both himself and Shiro had been aptly manipulated by the Silver Prince and his honey pot! 

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Keith sighed, leaning forward to take Shiro's chin between his thumb and forefinger and bring those lovely eyes up to his own.

"Might as well make the most of their generosity hmm~" Keith grinned happily, a genuine smile full of joy for things to come.

"Anything you wish. I promise I’ll be right by your side!" Shiro responded with that same level of happiness, pulling Keith down for a passionate kiss.

One of many yet to come~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!
> 
> This was a piece for Seiteki, however, it was also for me! I absolutely loved writing this story and purposely left an open ending to add more content some time in the future (with some caffeinated incentive).
> 
> Thank you again and come follow me on twitter! @Kaneki_Coffee


End file.
